Perderme en Tus Ojos
by ironicfaces
Summary: Quinn y Rachel fueron mejores amigas en algún momento de su vida. Pero el destino, o mejor dicho, Finn, se interpone en su camino, y acaba dejándolas a cada una por su lado. Quinn comienza a tener "pesadillas" cuando llega el año en que se gradúan, cuando las estrellas se reordenan y logran que sus caminos se reencuentren. Incluso cuando siempre estuvieran tan cerca. Faberry AU.
1. Prólogo

**Perderme en Tus Ojos**

Anoche soñé con ella. De nuevo.

Y ahora, otra vez me asecha la misma cosa.

No puedo recordar bien todo el sueño, mi único recuerdo que ni por un segundo olvidaría, es que la estaba abrazando fuerte, no sé muy bien por qué, pues era muy confuso… Como un sueño, por supuesto. Y entonces se me ocurría besarla, no en los labios, si no que a un costado de la frente, con ternura. Seguramente así lo haría en la vida real… si todo fuera más fácil, claro.

Obviamente, hubiese matado mil ángeles y demonios por haber besado sus labios. Quién sabe. Pero era un sueño, y me tuve que conformar con eso.

¿Existirá alguna forma de controlarlos? Es decir, ¿hacer lo que uno quiere? A fin de cuentas solo es un sueño. Borrón y cuenta nueva, no todos los sueños se hacen realidad.

Rachel tiene lindos labios.

Cuando ella no estaba con Finn, y hablábamos más, muy pocas veces se me pasó por la cabeza eso.

Pero una vez, cuando llegué al salón de coro, y ella ya estaba sentada conversando junto a Mercedes y Kurt, se levantó de inmediato y me fue a saludar. Y sobre la misma, agregó un par de palabras que muy pocas veces oí.

‒ Quinn, te tengo que contar algo ‒dijo. Creo que ese día hacía frío. No puedo dar muchos detalles, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

‒ Sí, dime… ‒respondí, extrañada.

‒ Pero ven, es que no te lo puedo decir aquí.

Salimos del salón.

Me acerqué.

‒ Más, es que… solo acércate más ‒insistió Rachel.

Me acerqué más.

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ‒pregunté, algo extrañada por la cercanía.

‒ Es que… anoche soñé contigo ‒dijo, lentamente.

‒ ¿Enserio? ‒pregunté, sorprendida.

‒ Sí, pero…

No recuerdo bien toda la transición. Pero si recuerdo que se demoró un poco al decidir si contarme o no. A ella le gusta ser directa, supongo que eso la impulsó a no guardarse eso.

‒ Soñé que nos dábamos un beso ‒dijo ella.

‒ ¿QUÉ? ‒exclamé, sorprendida. Claro. En ese momento era mucho más hetero que ahora. Sin embargo a esa fecha ya había pensado un par de veces en eso, no sé si en besarla, no iba demasiado rápido, además solía tener miedo… Pero lo que a mí me sorprendió, fue que ella hubiese soñado con eso.

‒ Sí, sí… Ya sé que es traumante, y todo…

‒ ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo…?

‒ Fue demasiado rápido, yo te tomé de aquí ‒se tomó la barbilla con una mano abierta, cubriéndola‒ y te atraje…

‒ ¡Ya! Ya entendí… ‒dije, algo asustada.

¿Qué habrá pensado sobre eso?

No recuerdo mucho lo que dijo después. Pero sinceramente, esto era como decir… "¿Te acuerdas de Noveno?"

El principio de secundaria...

Éramos muy, muy… por no decir exageradamente lesbianas. Con ganas. Obviamente no nos dábamos cuenta porque para nosotras, simplemente éramos mejores amigas que se querían mucho. Sin embargo por ese tiempo nos la pasábamos abrazadas, comiendo juntas, qué sé yo, las cosas que hacen las amigas. Pero después Hudson puso sus ojos en ella… y todo se volvió un asco.

De verdad, de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. Nada contra él, claro…

PATRAÑAS, carajo, todo contra él. Antes de que la tocara se me hacía hasta simpático, pero cuando la empezó a mirar en el salón de coro y a actuar como papanatas, me comenzaron a dar ganas de golpearlo. Ganas de golpearlo muy fuerte, es decir, ganas de romperle una botella de vidrio en toda la cabeza.

Él hizo que Rachel y yo nos alejáramos la una de la otra. Quizá qué cosas le habrá dicho él sobre mí. Porque según Santana, se me notaban los celos, y se me notaba que la miraba todo el rato.

Trato de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Unos milímetros más, y sus labios estarían sobre los míos.


	2. Berry, me revuelves la cabeza

Me apoyé en la fila de casilleros para esperar a Santana, que estaba en el baño, y saqué un libro para leer. Había grupos de chicos por los alrededores de la escuela, y otros salones seguían ocupados por otros clubes.

El salón de coro seguía ocupado por una sola persona.

Adentro estaba Rachel. La miré por un par de segundos, y volví a meterme en el libro. Entonces vi que se paseaba por el lado de los instrumentos, tecleando en su celular, con la cabeza gacha, y una sonrisa de suficiencia que pude distinguir. No dejé de leer, a pesar de que me mataba de la curiosidad por saber por qué seguía en la sala.

Normalmente se quedaba… pero a ensayar números musicales, no a perder el tiempo en su móvil.

Entonces, de la nada, vi que un chico caminaba a pasos rápidos por el frente de mí, llegando hasta el salón. Lo había visto un par de veces con ella, después de que había terminado con Finn.

Así que seguí "leyendo", haciéndome la tonta, con un ojo en el libro y otro en la ventana.

El chico, de estatura media, de pelo castaño y de tez morena, se acercó a ella a darle un beso, pero Rachel lo detiene.

‒ ¿Qué pasa? ‒preguntó el chico.

Rachel exhala, y sonríe. Usó una sonrisa que hace mucho que no veo en ella. Era entre plena y satisfactoria. Tomó aire nuevamente y abrió la boca para hablar.

‒Terminamos -dijo. La sonrisa es encantadora, casi conmovedora. Qué diablos...

‒Por... ¿por qué? ‒preguntó él.

‒Porque sí. Porque yo lo digo.

‒Pero, ¿qué hice? ¿Te hice algo malo?

‒Tú no hiciste nada, es que yo...

‒Si es porque el otro día estaba abrazando a una chica de mi clase, te digo de inmediato que era porque le había pasado algo personal a ella, y...

‒Alexander, no es eso. Es que soy yo, no eres tú. Contigo está todo bien -dijo, sonriendo de manera sincera.

‒Pe-pero...

‒Pero nada. Eres libre...

‒Rachel… pero si llevábamos apenas dos semanas de...

‒Te digo que no es tu culpa. Dejémoslo en que es problema mío, de verdad. Porque así es. ‒Se acerca, lo abraza, y le da un beso en la mejilla amistosamente. Como si nada. ‒ Tranquilo, podemos ser amigos.

¿De verdad creía que con una frase así el pobre chico se quedaría tranquilo?

Rachel se deshizo sus brazos de su cintura, y se dio vuelta con una sonrisa de satisfacción nuevamente, y un tanto placentera.

Alexander, o como se llame el tipo, se dio vuelta, consternado.

‒ ¿Qué hice? ‒ se preguntó así mismo, susurrando. Sale de la sala. Camina sin mirarme. Como cuando yo caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley hace dos semanas, después de haber visto escenas explícitas desde mi auto hacia el auto de Santana, que estaba con Brittany.

"¿Qué hizo Rachel?" mejor dicho.

Lo miré desaparecer por el pasillo. Atormentada y confundida, mi mirada vaciló, fue de lado a lado. Primero miré al tal Alexander, luego a Rachel, que estaba marcando unas teclas en su celular.

Nunca me había sentido tan tocada por sentimientos ajenos.

Cerré el libro, y caminé de frente hacia la puerta de la sala de coro. Dejo encima del piano mi libro, e hice como que limpiaba mis manos, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella estaba dada vuelta.

Entonces se giró. La miré. Me miró.

Si hay un dios… ay, señor dios.

De verdad. En toda mi vida. Del tiempo que fuimos amigas. Del tiempo que no. Del mes en que nos reconciliamos, yo…

La quedé mirando. Ella simplemente esbozó una sonrisa. Y yo, yo puse una cara de estúpida que ni siquiera Santana o Brittany habían visto en su vida desde que eran mis amigas. Puse una sonrisa boba, aliviané los ojos y levanté mi ceja derecha.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había puesto esa cara?

No me acuerdo. Debió de haber sido hace mucho tiempo. Hace mucho que no volvía a mirar a Rachel a los ojos. Es decir, hace unos meses que me había comenzado a atraer, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacer contacto visual.

Quería que Santana me rescatara en ese momento, pero nunca llegaba.

De verdad estaba cavando mi propia tumba.

Varias escenas hacia atrás reaparecieron como forma de flashes, haciendo que sacara cálculos.

Uno, dos, tres. Recuerdo que alguna vez dije que era linda y en algún momento se me pasó por la cabeza cierta atracción. Además se había sonrojado. Pero nada más que eso. Cuando íbamos en noveno.

¿Sería que hace tiempo que no la miraba a los ojos? Ay, Santana, ven, rescátame, luego.

‒Hola… ‒mascullé, tratando de reprimir un gallito que se me sale, y me aclaré la voz.

‒Hola, Quinn ‒dijo, sonriendo.

‒Mmm ‒musité, sin saber qué decirle‒ ¿Cómo estás? ‒pregunté.

‒Bien ‒responde, bajando la mirada y volviendo a teclear.

‒Se nota ‒dije, sin poder aguantarme. No sé con qué connotación la habré dicho, pero Rachel giró la cabeza y me quedó mirando con una ceja alzada‒. Salió herido.

‒Le dije que era yo, no él ‒se encogió de hombros.

‒Ser un poco más delicada.

‒Solo llevábamos unos días, aprendí a no engancharme tan rápido como antes.

‒Ah. Pero parece que de verdad le gustabas.

‒No sé… yo no soy parte de su mente.

‒Parece que el cambio vino con todo, ah… ‒bromeé. Rachel, que seguía escribiendo, esbozó una sonrisa por debajo de sus ojos, como de aceptación.

‒No del todo. ¿Crees que si hubiese cambiado "con todo" habría dejado que me hablaras a principio de año? ‒dijo, sin mirarme. Me dejó callada. Siempre ha tenido ese maldito don de dejarme sin palabras y ponerme en mi lugar. No puedo evitar sonrojarme.

‒Eh… ‒traté de decir algo pero no supe qué decir. Rachel se aclaró la voz y de inmediato me bombardeó nuevamente, esta vez mirándome:

‒ ¿Ya estás mejor que hoy en la mañana?

‒Sí ‒respondí.

‒ ¿Qué pasó?

‒Nada, solo devolví el tocino ‒mentí yo, recordando como fue que Mike Chang se cortaba con el bisturí justo en la mitad de la mano por una mala maniobra del implemento.

Pero no tenía nada que ver con eso. El día anterior recibí una llamada de papá. Mi abuelo había fallecido. Para serles sincera, desde el momento en que escuché su nombre, exploté en un llanto incontrolable. Y Rachel se había dado cuenta desde el momento en que vio que cerraba mi casillero con ojos brillantes.

Y hoy en la mañana, cuando estábamos en la sala de ciencias fingí malestar, para ir un rato al baño a descargarme nuevamente. Me venía aguantando las ganas de lloriquear desde que había visto mi foto junto al abuelo al fondo de mi casillero.

Rachel dejó su celular de lado, lo guardó en su bolsillo y me miró con expresión compasiva.

‒ ¿Enserio? ‒preguntó, y se acercó a mí. Supuse que mi rostro se había desfigurado al recordarlo.

‒Ah… eh… sí ‒dije. Los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, irremediablemente, e hice un puchero. Se me empezó a nublar la vista y luché contra viento y marea para no quedar en vergüenza frente a Rachel.

Entonces cuando bajé la mirada tratando de esconder todo eso, sentí que los brazos de Rachel me rodeaban el cuerpo y llegan hasta mi espalda.

‒Hace mucho que no te encontraba así ‒susurró ella. Me dejé llevar por el abrazo, y se lo devolví, agachándome un poco y escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro, tratando de controlar las lágrimas‒. Desahógate, estás en todo tu derecho.

‒No quiero llorar más ‒dije, con la voz entrecortada.

‒ ¿Cómo te sentiste? ‒preguntó.

‒Primero me negué… luego me enojé conmigo misma. Después tiré unas cosas en mi habitación, y seguí llorando. He estado llorando desde ayer.

‒Ah… ‒dice, de manera tierna y comprensiva. Me soba la espalda. Olvidé que Rachel da unos muy buenos abrazos, es como abrazar a un osito de peluche. Siempre me gustaron sus abrazos‒ Tranquila, Q.

Guardé silencio. Me siento bien en sus brazos. Me siento acogida y cómoda, y más que eso, me siento como en el cielo. Me contuvo, y logré controlar las lágrimas.

‒Pero… ‒empezó a hablar, separándose unos centímetros de mí‒ Tienes que seguir ‒dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Me perdí en ellos‒ Yo sé que eres muy fuerte. No sé qué decirte, pero…

‒Ah, no tienes que decir nada ‒dije yo‒ ha sido suficiente con esto, eres… tan buena persona como lo eras hace un par de años atrás. Muchas gracias por tu abrazo.

‒Hace mucho que no lo hacíamos ‒dice. De inmediato mis pensamientos fueron demasiado rápidos y en otro sentido.

‒ ¿Hacer qué? ‒pregunté.

‒ ¿Abrazarnos? ‒preguntó, retóricamente, riendo.

‒Ah… s-sí ‒tartamudeo, un poco nerviosa‒ Claro.

Rachel suelta una risita muy típica de ella.

Oh, Dios, su risa. Parece que no la hubiese escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Es contagiosa, por lo menos para mí. Es una risa tierna y un poco nerviosa.

Cuando se ríe, arruga la nariz, y sus ojos se ponen más bonitos de lo que ya son. Son unos pequeños ojos de color café, normales, que para mí son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Unos ojos grandes y con pestañas largas.

Y cuando se ríe, deja ver sus dientes perfectamente cuidados que tal vez no son los más blancos, pero lo suficiente como para deslumbrarme y hacer que me tiemble el labio inferior.

Sonreí de manera boba.

‒Ya me tengo que ir, tengo prácticas para mi audición a NYADA ‒dijo, soltándome, y tomando sus cosas. Me dedicó una linda sonrisa‒ Cuídate, que estés bien. Mándale saludos a Judy y a tu familia.

‒Lo voy a hacer, tú también cuídate ‒dije yo, y se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me dejó sola en la sala, con una sonrisa aún más boba. Me sobé la mejilla que me besó.

Ángeles caídos del cielo.

Corrección: Un solo ángel. No creo que haya más así.

Como se dieron cuenta, mis mejores amigas son Santana y Brittany. La primera es latina y la segunda una chica que baila excelente y vive en un mundo… digamos que algo apartado del de nosotros. Ellas están juntas… y se quieren mucho, de verdad.

A lo que quiero llegar contándoles esto, es que aunque en algún momento no lo quise aceptar, en más de alguna ocasión me llamó la atención alguna mujer. De mi edad… a veces solo un poco más pequeñas que yo.

Pero siempre me lo guardé para mí misma, por la forma de ser de mi padre, Russel, o por la misma sociedad y sobre todo por los idiotas de McKinley.

Incluso estando en el club glee, decidí seguir escondiéndolo.

Las únicas que lo sabían, desde hace unos cinco meses antes de que esto ocurriera, eran mis amigas. Y obviamente que Rachel había comenzado a llamar mi atención más de la cuenta hace un par de semanas.

La única decepcionada ahí, era Santana…

‒ ¿Pero qué…? ‒exclamó sorprendida al enterarse‒ ¡Dios mío, Fabray! ¿Dónde es que tienes tu gusto? ¿En el trasero?

‒Es más que eso, San…

‒ ¡No me digas nada! ‒exclamó en español.

‒Santy… ‒comenzó a tranquilizarla Britt.

‒ ¡No! ‒volvió a exclamar‒ ¡Incluso aunque haya terminado con la Orca y haya cambiado su forma de vestir! ¡Incluso aunque haya cortado sus faldas y sus piernas se vean aún más largas de lo común! ‒Britt frunció el entrecejo‒ ¡Sigue siendo Berry!

Pero finalmente me apoyó. A Brittany le pareció una idea genial, tanto, que me dibujó montando un unicornio, pero eso es un cuento aparte…

‒Hey, Q ‒escuché a lo lejos‒ ¡Q! ‒era la voz de Santana‒ Estúpida Fabray ‒masculló‒ ¡Oye, rubia tonta!

‒ ¡Santana, me asustaste! ‒reaccioné.

‒Definitivamente te golpearé un día de estos, a ver si con uno reaccionan tus neuronas.

‒Eres tan cariñosa, Lopez.

‒Ya lo sé, soy un amor. Vamos, se nos hace tarde para llegar a casa de Britt. Dice que tiene una prima muy guapa que te quiere conocer y está con ella en este mismo momento ‒dijo Santana, agarrándome del brazo.

‒ ¿Enserio? ‒pregunté.

‒ ¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir?

‒Los tontos responder a preguntas con otras preguntas ‒dije, alzando una ceja.

‒ ¿Ah, sí? ‒preguntó Santana.

‒ ¿Qué es lo que te…? ‒comencé, pero me interrumpí al darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

‒ ¡Bien, Fabray! ¡Muy inteligente!

‒No le cuentes de esto a la prima de Britt.

‒No te prometo nada…


	3. You go fast, I go Slow?

‒Así que, ¿una prima? ‒pregunté, interesada, cuando me bajaba del auto de Santana.

‒Tal y como te lo he dicho ‒respondió Santana‒. Y nos está invitando a una disco nueva que su mejor amigo abrió.

‒Ah… no sé si ir ‒dije, algo desganada. Para ser sincera, no tenía interés alguno en pubs, o discos, o lo que estuviera lleno de gente. Me abrumaba el ruido y me quitaba el oxígeno.

‒Oh, vamos, Q. Será divertido, algún día que dejes los libros de lado ‒dijo Santana, y tocó el timbre a penas estuvimos al frente de la puerta de los Pierce‒ Además, con lo de tu abuelo, considero que deberías cambiar de aire.

Una feliz Brittany apareció justo en ese momento, con Lord Tubbington ‒su gato‒ en sus brazos.

‒ ¡Chicas! ‒exclamó‒ ¡Pasen, Melanie ya está aquí!

‒ ¿Quién es…? ‒empecé a preguntar yo, pero Brittany se adelantó.

‒Mi prima. Recién llegó de San Francisco, y estará aquí por unas semanas hasta que sus padres vuelvan de allá mismo.

Subimos las escaleras y nos encontramos con la puerta abierta de la habitación de Brittany, y…

A la tal "Melanie" cambiándose de camiseta.

Se suponía que ella debió haberse sentido más incómoda e intimidada, pero fue todo lo contrario. De hecho yo me sentí más intimidada, y ella reaccionó con una risita tonta y una sonrisa amable.

‒Hola ‒dijo. Su voz era parecida a la de Brittany. Pero era un poco más baja que ella, tenía rasgos finos y era pelirroja. Sin embargo tenía los ojos azules y las pecas características de los Pearce. Era guapa. Y tenía una sonrisa sensual. Y piernas casi tan largas como las de Rachel, con un trasero… Por un segundo me pregunté si tendría la misma elasticidad de Brittany, pero justo en ese momento Santana me golpeaba bajo el mentón, cerrando la boca.

‒Deja de babear, Fabray ‒murmuró‒ ¿Ahora sí te dan ganas de ir a la disco?

‒Cancela todas mis citas ‒mascullé, y Santana soltó una carcajada que disimuló bajando la cabeza.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

‒Y para darle una bienvenida haremos "Fondue for Two" ‒dijo Brittany, haciendo que nos sentáramos alrededor de una mesa pequeña que había a un costado de su cama. Tomé asiento al lado de Melanie, y ésta me regaló una sensual sonrisa de medio lado. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, y le devolví la sonrisa.

‒Pero, cariño, somos cuatro… ‒comenzó a decir Santana.

‒Cinco ‒dijo Brittany con el entrecejo fruncido. Esa manía por contar al estúpido gato‒ A Lord Tubbington no le molesta.

Santana hizo un gesto en clara muestra de que se rendía ante las ideas de Brittany.

Brittany encendió todas las cámaras, y comenzó a hacer preguntas ridículas a Melanie.

Entonces me acerqué a la olla que contenía lo que se supone que íbamos a comer, y tomando una de las verduras, me llevé un bocado la boca. Entonces pegué un chillido en el momento en que mi lengua tocó la caliente sustancia.

‒ ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Está caliente! ‒exclamé, y Santana y Melanie soltaron una carcajada, mientras Brittany ponía los ojos en blanco.

‒La canción ya dice que es un plato caliente ‒masculló Brittany, y Melanie se acercó con una servilleta para limpiarme las comisuras de la boca, haciendo que me volviera a ruborizar.

‒Ah, ¿por qué no hablamos de la tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes? ‒preguntó Santana.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒exclamé yo, con el rostro más rojo aún, si es que se podía. Quise matarla. Melanie volvió a soltar una risita tonta, y yo me aparté de ella.

Brittany se acercó a su gato y le puso su oreja cerca del hocico del animal, como si le fuera a decir algo, y el gato solo soltó un ronroneo.

‒Lord Tubbington dice que harían una linda pareja ‒dijo Brittany a toda voz.

‒Yo _cdeo_ que ha_ zido_ _demaziado pod_ hoy ‒dije, afectada por mi quemadura de lengua.

Santana se volvió a reír, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas por la emoción de verme sufrir, y yo le golpeé el brazo, para que se dejara de burlar.

Sí, iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Las luces ya me estaban encandilando. Definitivamente yo no era para eso. Me limité a estar sentada en la barra, bebiendo una cerveza y revisando mi móvil. Rachel me había enviado un mensaje, pero después no respondió el mío.

**R. Espero que estés mejor, Q, envíale mis condolencias a Russel y Judy. Cuídate, nos vemos el lunes.**

Me quedé mirando la pantalla por minutos y minutos. Hasta que me decidí a enviarle un simple "gracias". Supongo que por eso no me envió nada más. Tenía dos opciones, enviarle un testamento diciéndole lo mucho que apreciaba su preocupación, o enviarle algo sencillo. Me decidí por la segunda opción. Otras veces ella era así conmigo. Supongo que no le molestaría que yo fuera igual.

Cuando bajé el móvil me encontré con la cara de Melanie. Me miraba expectante.

‒Brittany me contó lo que pasó con tu abuelo ‒me dijo.

‒Eh… yo… ‒mascullé, incómoda.

‒No tienes que decir nada, te entiendo. Pero eres joven, no dejes que la muerte te abrume. La muerte es natural.

Viniendo de un familiar de Brittany, era suficiente decir que la chica era madura.

Cerré mi boca, y apreté mis labios, esbozando una sonrisa cariñosa. Miré hacia la pista de baile. Santana y Brittany bailaban pegadas mientras se besaban.

Me sonrió de la misma forma, me quitó la lata de cerveza de la mano, y cogió mi otra mano.

‒Vamos, despeja tu mente ‒dijo, llevándome a la pista de baile.

Sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban el cuello mientras se movía al compás de la música electrónica.

Me dejé llevar por la música y ella misma. Sus movimientos eran sensuales. Después de unos minutos nos soltamos un poco más, y ella se puso de espaldas a mí para moverse pegada a mi cuerpo, bajando con su trasero hasta mis rodillas, y luego devolviéndose hasta mi centro, provocándome.

‒ ¿Desde cuándo que eres lesbiana? ‒me preguntó, con sorna, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Supongo que el tono de la pregunta tenía que ver con que era demasiado tímida. Así que me limité a responder con algo que la convenciera, evasiva.

‒Mira, Melanie, las discos no son mi estilo. Soy callada, me gustan los libros, los cómics, escuchar música con mis audífonos, hundirme en la piscina aguantando la respiración hasta que ya no pueda más. No soy bulliciosa y soy tímida y pudorosa ‒respondí, siendo clara‒ De hecho ni siquiera me gusta esta música.

‒Así que tenemos las cosas claras. Creí que eras indecisa, pero me has sorprendido ‒dijo, girándose para quedar frente a mí‒ Lo que más me sorprende, es que sigas en el clóset desde hace tanto.

‒Las cosas no son tan fáciles en Ohio.

‒Me imaginaba que te limitarías a algo así.

‒No me subestimes.

‒Entonces, bésame ‒dijo, muy cerca de mi boca.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒susurré.

‒Bésame y pruébame que importas más que unos estúpidos parámetros sociales.

Esta chica me comenzaba intimidar más de la cuenta. Pero no significaría que bajaría la guardia solo por un par de frases que… bueno, la verdad tenían mucha razón.

Volvió a poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Bajó uno de ellos, y acarició mi cuello con sus dedos. Levanté una ceja. Me estaba convenciendo. Me convencía de besar esos delicados labios.

Hasta que lo hice.

Los besé. Y me quedé ahí un par de segundos, hasta que Melanie me tomó por el cuello para comenzar a mover sus labios sobre los míos, y me atreví a profundizar el beso. Pasé mi lengua por entremedio de sus labios, y Melanie gimió despacio, permitiendo que juntáramos nuestras lenguas en una danza deliciosa.

‒Dulce… ‒susurró, al separarnos.

La noche siguió.

Melanie me volvió a buscar para que nos besáramos, y yo accedí encantada. Además que, entre todo el alcohol que estaba consumiendo y las competencias de quien aguantaba más tomando tequila sin nada de limón ni sal entre yo y Santana, poco a poco iba perdiendo el control, y en una ocasión, Melanie y yo acabamos metiéndonos en el baño, dentro de uno de los cubículos, a devorarnos las bocas la una a la otra. Y para qué mentirles, se sentía bien, y no me arrepentía de hacerlo. Por suerte no llegamos a más que unas caricias por debajo de la camiseta o debajo de su falda.

Para cuando ya nos quisimos ir, yo y Santana estábamos demasiado borrachas como para ir a nuestras respectivas casas, así que Brittany nos ofreció quedarnos en la suya.

Lo que nunca supe, fue: cómo es que subí las escaleras sin caerme, cómo fue que no vomité una sola gota y cómo fue que desperté semidesnuda en la habitación de huéspedes, junto a Melanie, en el mismo estado.

‒ ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ‒mascullé, cuando desperté boca arriba. Me encontraba solo en ropa interior, cubierta por una sábana y una manta hasta el borde de mi sostén.

De pronto escuché un ruido que provenía de la habitación contigua. Consistía en golpes continuos a la pared, y luego un gemido de placer y otro de dolor. Oh, no.

‒Ah… ‒otro gemido más. De pronto, un sonido de una tabla cayendo al piso irrumpió los quejidos que rompían el silencio de la casa. Oh, no, no.

‒Carajo, Brittany…

¡Ah, dios, ¿por qué a mí?! Creí que no viviría para escuchar eso.

‒Ah, Santana, me haces cosquillas ahí… ‒soltó Brittany, junto a una risita juguetona, y luego soltó otro quejido.

‒No, no, no ‒dije tapándome los oídos.

Entonces Melanie se removió, y depositó su cabeza encima de mis pechos, soltando un murmullo que no alcancé a escuchar, y luego se rascó la nariz con una uña. Comenzó a pestañear muy despacio, y unos segundos después, bostezó, despertando. Cuando me vio, sonrió quedamente, y se acercó un poco más y me besó en los labios.

‒Hola ‒susurró.

‒Hola ‒mascullé, desorientada‒ ¿cómo llegué aquí?

‒Yo te ayudé.

‒ ¿Y cómo subí las escaleras?

‒Gateando ‒dijo, riéndose para sus adentro.

‒Vaya…

Subió una mano, por debajo de las sábanas, acariciándome despacio, y la dejó entre mis pechos, haciendo círculos con sus dedos.

‒ ¿Por qué…? ‒traté de formular una pregunta, pero no daba con la correcta‒ ¿Hicimos algo?

‒Ah, bueno… no me quise aprovechar de ti en este estado… ‒se escuchó un pequeño grito de parte de Santana, y ambas giramos los ojos‒ pero sí nos besamos…Por cierto, besas muy bien.

Esbocé una sonrisa tímida, y Melanie me volvió a besar, esta vez degustando mis labios con su lengua y profundizando el beso.

La agarré del cuello, y la atraje hacia mí para que se acomodara sobre mi cuerpo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

De pronto las caricias se volvieron más íntimas y complacientes. Melanie comenzaba gemir, y yo me quejaba despacio. Comencé a bajar mis besos por su mandíbula, su mentón, y luego su cuello y clavícula, mientras acariciaba su trasero sin ir demasiado lejos.

‒Pero ahora estoy consciente ‒susurré. No sé si lo hice por despecho, por calentura, o porque de verdad me gustaba Melanie.

No solía hacer eso. Ir a la cama con alguien que apenas y conocía, y de hecho, nunca había llegado más lejos que esto. Pero para todo hay una primera vez.

‒Me gusta tu actitud ‒susurró Melanie, encima de mis labios, y me besó nuevamente, con pasión y deseo.

Ahora, lo que hacía yo anteriormente, lo hizo Melanie. Comenzó a besar mi cuello con sensualidad, dejando mordidas suaves y lamidas con lascivia. No logré reprimir ni un solo gemido. Sus besos bajaron por entremedio de mis pechos, hasta mi abdomen, y luego cubrió con besos de lado a lado mis caderas. Mordió el elástico de mis bragas, y comenzó a bajarlos con los dientes. Usó sus dedos para terminar de quitármelos y tirarlos al piso. Me besó, ahí abajo, y de un momento a otro, sentí como su lengua dividía mis labios, humedecidos por la excitación. Ahogué un grito, y Melanie se limitó a darme placer con su lengua. Preferí omitir el hecho de que era virgen, por eso llevé mi mano a mi boca para morder mis dedos en el momento en que dos dedos de la chica se adentraron en mi interior, muy despacio, supongo que más que para no hacerme daño, era para disfrutar su visión que tenía de mi intimidad por esos lados, bajo la sábana. Me quejé despacio, y Melanie comenzó a entrar y salir a un ritmo lento de mi cavidad, sin detener sus lamidas sobre mi clítoris, el cual no lo estaba pasando nada mal.

Definitivamente nunca había sentido tanto placer, ni siquiera todas las veces que me había tocado… pensando en Rachel.

Rachel.

Meneé la cabeza tratando de olvidarla por lo menos en ese momento, llevando mi antebrazo a mis ojos para taparlos, y mi otra mano se dirigió a la cabeza de Melanie, para insistir, y, moviendo mis caderas a su ritmo solté un gemido de placer que me avisaba que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Melanie aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, y perlas de sudor aparecieron por todo mi cuerpo. Juntó sus labios alrededor de mi clítoris, succionando con fuerza y dando las últimas embestidas, hasta que una ola de placer me ahogó, y solté un quejido que hizo que Melanie me tapara la boca, con la mano que había ocupado en darme placer, y acabé en su preciosa boca. Esa boca merecía un premio.

Despacio, subió por mi cuerpo con besos suaves, e introdujo sus dedos en mi boca, para que conociera mi sabor. Luego me besó lentamente.

‒ ¡Ni crean que no las escuchamos! ‒exclamó Santana desde la otra habitación, riéndose y ambas giramos los ojos, gruñendo.

* * *

Disculpen el retraso los que esperaron :/ aún no decidía por donde iba la historia, pero ya le encontré un buen rumbo :D

Gracias por los reviews! (:


	4. Una pequeña agonía llamada Rachel

Comencé a cerrar mi casillero con lentitud. Lo más lento que pudiera, porque mi cara lo decía todo: no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Y no estaba de humor, para nada, fue por eso que apenas atravesé la puerta de entrada lo más rápido que pude para evitar a Santana y su carácter poco amigable en las mañanas.

Demasiado tarde. Iba en la mitad de la travesía de cerrar el casillero, cuando una mano morena lo cierra de un solo golpe.

‒ ¡Dios, Santana! ¿Qué bicho te picó ahora? ‒exclamé, enojada.

‒Relaja tu vagina, Fabray ‒dijo Santana, apoyándose de espaldas a los casilleros‒ No porque por fin la hayas ocupado significa que puedes ir por ahí…

‒Deja ese tema, de verdad ya me tienes harta.

‒Oh, vamos, Q, es solo que fue muy raro ‒dijo Santana, frunciendo el ceño, con un semblante perturbado‒ Siempre has dicho que no le abrirías tus piernas a cualquiera, y déjame decirte… Melanie es una de esas…

‒Sí, sí, ya lo sé, Santana, me lo has dicho como diez veces en todo el fin de semana ‒dije frustrada. Cerré mis ojos y me golpeé la frente a propósito contra mi casillero.

Santana me miró, interrogante.

‒Ok, aquí hay algo que me preocupa bastante. Te iba a hablar sobre la tarea del club Glee, de los dúos, pero tu cara de culo me está sobrepasando.

‒He quedado de hacerlo con Mike, y sí… no he podido dormir en toda la noche ‒dije, acomodando mi cabeza hacia el lado en que estaba Santana.

‒ ¿Tiene que ver con lo de tu abuelo? ‒dijo, con delicadeza.

‒No, no esta vez.

‒ ¿Entonces?

‒Con…

‒ ¿Con?

‒Con… ‒empecé a decir, sabiendo que iba a recibir un chillido desesperado de parte de mi amiga.

‒Fabray, no tengo toda la mañana ‒dijo Santana, moviendo su pie incansablemente.

‒Con Rachel.

‒ ¡AAAH! ¡NO OTRA VEZ! ¡NO BERRY, OTRA VEZ! ‒exclamó, mirando al cielo. Me tape los ojos con una mano, avergonzada. Puck pasó por nuestro lado, extrañado y murmurando algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

‒Santana, por favor, mi cabeza me duele.

‒ ¿Sabes qué? ‒susurró, solo para que yo la escuchara.

‒No sé qué.

‒Le diré a Brittany que salgamos nuevamente con su prima, porque a pesar de que sea una cualquiera, está más buena que Berry, y definitivamente mucho menos enrollada y enclosetada que ella, ¿sabes? Tú necesitas alguien que no sea tan ciega como ella, Q. No lograrás nada con la enana porque ella no ve más allá ‒volvió a susurrar.

‒ ¿Y? ‒dije, esperando el remate.

‒Y que necesitas un cambio de look. Tu ropa dice a cada rato que eres una lesbiana de clóset, y eso es lo que las chicas menos quieren, ¿ok? Así que hoy mismo iremos de compras con Brittany.

‒Oh, no, no de nuevo ‒dije escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos. Santana y los centros comerciales… de verdad eran un suplicio. Aún recuerdo el día en que entramos a las dos de la tarde ahí, y salimos cuando estaban cerrando.

‒Oh, sí ‒dijo Santana, poniéndose derecha y tomándome del brazo para caminar conmigo hasta nuestra clase de Historia‒ Y te diré otra cosa, Fabray. Te olvidarás de Berry. Así me cueste la vida.

‒Eso suena comprometedor ‒dije, confundida.

‒Tus gemidos de gata pariendo suenan comprometedores ‒masculló, y puse mis ojos en blanco.

Cualquier día junto a Santana Lopez es largo. Cualquier día.

* * *

**Un mes después...**

Jeans apretados al cuerpo.

Camisas a cuadros y zapatillas oscuras.

La guinda de la torta no era mi perforación en la nariz, si no mi pelo rosa, que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de mis hombros.

Eso fue lo que hizo Santana conmigo. Y la verdad, me sentía muy cómoda con eso. No reclamé, por un momento creí que acabaría vistiéndome como una prostituta, pero finalmente quedé contenta con el cambio. Hasta a mamá le gustó, lo único que le hizo querer matar a Santana fue mi piercing, pero eso en realidad fue idea mía.

El glee club había reaccionado algo sorprendido, pero se quedaron en paz cuando se dieron cuenta de que seguía siendo la misma Quinn, sólo que algo más "ruda" como había dicho Mike. ¿Rachel? Bueno, ella mantuvo su boca cerrada hasta el día de hoy, y su sonrisa de diva se había transformado en una tímida al estar cerca de mí.

Y Melanie, saltaba en un pie.

Lo único que no cambió, fueron mis "pesadillas". Rachel seguía en mi mente, y parecía no querer salir de ahí nunca. Melanie estaba al tanto de eso, pero la verdad es que no le importaba tanto. A decir verdad, creo que solo me buscaba por el sexo y porque sabía que yo no le traería problemas.

En ese momento, nos encontrábamos en la feria itineraria de universidades que había llegado a la secundaria. Por ahí andábamos, la mayoría del club glee, y Melanie, que se había escapado de clases, porque en realidad era un año menor que yo.

‒Santana… no quiero ir a la universidad… ‒comenzó a quejarse Brittany haciendo un puchero, que se sentía presionada al ver a tantas personas hablando del mismo tema del que no quería ni tocar.

‒Pero, Britt, dijiste que querías estar conmigo hasta el final… ¡tenemos que ir juntas! ‒dijo Santana, implorándole.

Mientras ellas seguían discutiendo de lo mismo, Melanie me hacía un baile personal, solo para mí, que la abrazaba por atrás, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, mientras miraba secretamente a Berry. Benditos lentes de sol. Lo cubren todo. Podría estar incluso mirándole las tetas a Santana, o saboreando con mis ojos el culo de Sugar, pero no. Mis ojos seguían admirando lo tierna que se veía Rachel observando los panfletos de NYADA con Kurt, mientras daban pequeños saltitos.

Fue entonces cuando su mirada se fijó en mí, sonriendo tímidamente, mientras yo acentuaba mi sonrisa y Melanie se acercaba desde abajo para besar mis labios.

‒Te ves sexy con esos anteojos, Q ‒dijo Melanie, mientras me besaba la mandíbula, haciéndome cosquillas y que la abrazara un poco más fuerte. El resultado fue perfecto. Melanie me estaba ayudando mucho. Rachel se sonrojó y miró hacia un lado, confundida, frunciendo su entrecejo y abriendo un poco su boca. ¿Podía ser más adorable?

Reí quedamente y Melanie se giró completamente sobre sí misma, para besarme apasionadamente.

‒Oh, no ‒dijo Santana, frustrada‒ No aquí, Fabray, estamos en público.

Nos separamos luego de unos segundos, y Melanie se giró nuevamente de espaldas hacia mí, y se limpió la comisura del labio de manera sensual frente a Santana, que hizo un gesto de asco.

Rachel pasó por mi lado haciéndose la desentendida, junto a Kurt, que hablaba sobre cosas que a pocos les importaban… como siempre.

Eso es. Llevaba exactamente un mes en un plan de conquista muy extraño que había hecho Brittany ‒el cual no tenía pies ni cabeza y ni siquiera yo lo podía explicar‒, pero rayos, que estaba dando buen resultado. El plan, obviamente era a espaldas de Santana. Porque la verdad es que no bromeaba cuando decía que no quería que estuviera con Rachel.

No porque "la odiara". Si no porque me recuerda todos los días que no se olvida lo mal que me vio cuando Rachel y yo éramos amigas y ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba muriendo por ella.

Su teoría es que volvería a hacer lo mismo si yo la buscaba.

Pero la verdad es que yo no la buscaba. Ella sola se acercaba, muy despacio, mas lo estaba haciendo.

Permanecí ahí, de pie, junto a Melanie, mientras Santana seguía tratando de convencer a Brittany de ir a la universidad.

‒Me estoy aburriendo, Q ‒ronroneó Melanie, cerca de mi cuello, haciendo un puchero.

‒Podemos ir a donde tú quieras ‒dije, amablemente, tomándole la mano.

‒Eso implica a tus bragas en el piso ‒susurró Melanie en mi oído, provocándome un escalofrío.

‒Salgamos de aquí, de inmediato ‒dije, rápidamente, y tomándola de la mano.

Melanie me llevó hacia la entrada del gimnasio, rápidamente y caminamos por los pasillos hasta entrar al baño de chicas. Por suerte estaba vacío, así que entramos a uno de los cubículos de una sola vez, cerrando con un portazo.

Segundos después, me encontré con Melanie entre mis brazos, cargándola, y besando su cuello lo más despacio que podía. Levanté su vestido y agarré entre mis dedos sus pantaletas, y las bajé algo apresurada, hasta tirarlas al suelo.

‒Bueno, digamos que a veces es más divertido que las tuyas estén en el piso ‒murmuré cerca de su oreja, y con avidez agarré su lóbulo entre mis labios, y comencé a dibujar círculos en su entrada.

Melanie gimió suavemente y en el momento en que penetré su intimidad, la besé profundamente en la boca para acallar sus quejidos, fue entonces cuando…

‒… Así que saldremos mañana por la noche a ver una película ‒un momento. Esa era la voz de Rachel.

‒Y ese chico Brody... ¿de dónde es? ‒y esa la voz de Mercedes.

‒Era ex-miembro de Vocal Adrenaline ‒respondió Rachel‒ renunció el año pasado porque lo único que estaba consumiendo era café y frutas.

‒Okey… pobre chico.

‒Pero es guapo.

‒Ya…

‒Y tiene abdominales ‒dijo Rachel, entretenida. Esto se estaba poniendo raro. No me gustaba para nada, sin embargo seguí en lo mío.

‒Oh, diablos ‒suspiró Mercedes‒ Mira, Rachel, el hecho de que haya estado en Vocal Adrenaline ya es una advertencia. Y muchos de los chicos del club glee ya tienen abdominales, ¿no crees que sea un poco ridículo que sigas buscando eso? Te puedes enrollar con chicos buenos, Berry, no conseguirás nada si sigues saliendo con más "Jesses" y más "Finns".

‒No lo sé Mercedes. De verdad que no lo sé. Sólo quiero olvidarme de Finn, y de… ‒Rachel dejó de hablar por un momento.

Dejé de hacer lo que hacía por un momento ‒y puse atención mientras miraba a Melanie a los ojos.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒susurró Melanie mirándome también.

‒ ¿De qué? ‒continuó hablando Mercedes.

‒No sé ‒murmuró Rachel‒ No sé, Mercedes. Pero últimamente Quinn me ha estado mirando raro cuando paso cerca de ella, y me sonríe cuando está con esa chica… ¿Melody?

‒Es Melanie ‒dijeron Mercedes y Melanie al mismo tiempo, la última en un susurro y algo ofuscada‒ ¿Qué hay de malo con Quinn? ‒continuó hablando Mercedes.

‒Nada, es solo que… a veces me perturba, o…

‒ ¿O no te estará comenzando a gustar? ‒preguntó Mercedes, en su conocido y obvio tono de broma.

‒ ¿¡Qué!? ‒exclamó Rachel, algo asustada.

‒ ¿Lo estaremos haciendo bien? ‒pregunté a Melanie, susurrando.

‒ Vamos, diva, solo era una broma, relájate ‒dijo Mercedes.

‒ ¡Tú no lo estás haciendo bien, pon esos dedos donde deberían estar! ‒exclamó Melanie en un susurro.

Seguí en lo mío, nuevamente, hasta por fin darle lo que quería, y luego terminar. Mercedes y Rachel siguieron conversando sobre trivialidades, dejando de lado el tema sobre mí.

La solté y la dejé en el piso. Melanie se puso sus bragas nuevamente, y ambas nos arreglamos la ropa.

‒ ¿Crees que sea buena idea salir ahora mismo? ‒susurré a Melanie, que se arreglaba la falda y el cabello.

‒Bajo tu propia responsabilidad, pero me parece _cool ‒_susurró Melanie, sonriendo de manera pervertida.

Abrí la puerta del cubículo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, de oreja a oreja, nuevamente, y con Melanie detrás de mí.

Digamos que las caras de Rachel y Mercedes eran todo un poema. Mercedes le dio un codazo a Rachel en las costillas, y ésta no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar. Mantuvo su mirada en el horizonte, y Mercedes nos observaba a mí y a mi sensual pelirroja. Sus ojos vacilaban entre Melanie y yo, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro mientras me lavaba las manos y la prima de Brittany se pintaba los labios con toda tranquilidad.

‒ ¿Quieres algo de comer? ‒pregunté.

‒Si eso te incluye a ti nuevamente, claro ‒dijo Melanie, en un tono divertido. Yo solo reí y salimos juntas del baño bajo la atenta mirada de Mercedes. Me detuve un segundo para mascullar cerca de Rachel y Mercedes unas palabras irónicas.

‒ ¿Qué descaro, no? ‒dije, adivinando los pensamientos de ambas, y luego seguí mi camino junto a Melanie, que me instaba a ir a la cafetería por unos bollos, haciendo reír a una Mercedes que al parecer había contenido la risa desde que me había acercado a ellas.

‒La buena vida y la poca vergüenza, Berry ‒dijo Mercedes entre risas, sosteniendo su estómago‒ creo que eso es lo que te falta.

Hasta llegar a la cafetería no hice más que recordar lo divertido que era bloquear a Rachel con brutalidades, y lo estrepitosa que podía llegar a ser la risa de Mercedes. Pero luego me vino una ola de culpa que me estaba jodiendo la hora de comida.

Yo no leía mentes. ¿Cómo carajo iba a saber lo que pasaría por la cabeza de Rachel? ¿Sí se lo habría tomado para bien, para mal, o en realidad le resbaló tanto como mi cambio de imagen?

Definitivamente necesitaría algo más de apoyo. Tal vez hacer que Brittany se volviera más cercana a ella. Tal vez atosigar a Cedes o Kurt para ver qué ocurría con mi pequeña agonía llamada Rachel Barbra Berry.

Porque la quería tanto que dolía.


	5. EstiraryAflojar: Fácil pero no divertido

Desesperada.

Iba desesperada a las clases del club glee. Melanie me había atrapado después de Historia en el baño y con suerte y tuve tiempo de mear, porque no me dejó.

Los chicos suelen ir y venir, pero resultaba que hoy sabía lo que ocurría. El señor Schue había predispuesto esta hora para hacer el sorteo de las parejas de trabajo para los duetos, y yo… solo esperaba quedar con alguien decente y que por lo menos entonara bien.

Eso es, de pronto se le ocurrió cambiar de idea. Con Mike ya teníamos una canción escogida para interpretar, pero entonces se le ocurrió "ponernos a prueba" por una cuestión de experimentación, y para que Rory, el chico de intercambio al cual no se le entendía ni jota, se integrara con más facilidad.

Entre corriendo al salón, cuando ya todos estaban sentados mirando expectantes al señor Schue.

‒… y la pareja ganadora tendrá dos opciones: o tocamos su canción elegida en las seccionales, o ellos cantan una canción que se elija entre… ‒el señor Schue se interrumpió al verme pasar por el frente‒ buenas noches, Quinn.

‒Sí, lo siento ‒dije apresurada mientras mascaba chicle, sentándome entre Santana y Puck.

‒Una canción que se elija entre todos ‒continuó Will.

‒ ¿No cree que sea un poco injusto? ‒preguntó Finn.

‒No, creo que nos deja opción a todos.

‒ ¿Cruzar la línea o no cruzarla? ‒masculló Mike, en un tono pensativo.

‒ ¿Dictadura Schuester? ¿Dónde? ‒susurró Kurt, sarcásticamente.

‒Bueno, solo espero a que no volvamos a ver algo parecido a _With You I'm Born Again __‒_dijo Mercedes, riendo quedamente, y haciendo que todos recordaran la presentación de Finn y Rachel de hace un año atrás, además de que Santana hiciera un gesto de asco, como si fuera a vomitar.

‒Eso fue tan confuso como el desayuno ‒mencionó Britt.

No pasó mucho rato y el señor Schue comenzó a hacer el sorteo.

Mike y Puck.

Tina y Brittany. Santana casi se vuelve toro.

Finn y Artie.

Blaine y Mercedes. Raro.

Kurt y Santana. Ácido.

Sam y Rory.

De pronto Santana me quedó mirando fijamente y con los ojos abiertos.

‒ ¿Qué? ‒pregunté, algo molesta. Santana solo abrió más los ojos y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el señor Schue la interrumpió.

‒… Y, como es obvio… ‒tomó aire para decir esto‒ Quinn y Rachel.

La sala quedó en silencio.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Yo abrí mis ojos, muy, demasiado sorprendida. Santana se golpeó en la frente, decepcionada de mí, y yo giré mi cabeza lentamente para quitar mis ojos de la escena que montaban Santana y Brittany ‒ésta última diciéndole que aunque se siguiera esforzando no le saldría un cuerno ahí‒ y mirando fijamente al señor Schue me dirigí a él.

‒ ¿Qué ha dicho? ‒pregunté temiendo no estar soñando.

‒Que tú y Rachel son compañeras de dueto ‒dijo, mientras se daba media vuelta lentamente para escribir algo en la pizarra, y a penas dijo esas palabras, me tragué la goma de mascar de la pura impresión.

‒Oh, por Dios ‒dije en un hilito de voz. Fue entonces cuando Brittany se dio cuenta de mi percance con la goma de mascar.

‒ ¡León herido! ‒exclamó, y todos se asustaron y nos miraron a las tres. Brittany se había lanzado a mí para ver qué me ocurría y Santana me agarró por atrás para apretar mi tórax con sus brazos.

Santana no se detuvo hasta que vio mi chicle tirado en el piso. Volví a respirar con normalidad y Puck hizo una mueca de asco.

El señor Schue se acercó a nosotras preocupado.

‒ ¿Está todo bien chicas? ‒preguntó.

‒Sí, sí, ya estoy mejor ‒respondí algo abrumada.

‒Puedes ir a tomar agua si es necesario.

‒No hay necesidad ‒dije meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro muy rápido.

‒Bueno, entonces, tendrán tres semanas para preparar esta tarea, chicos… ‒continuó el señor Schue.

Entonces Rachel giró su cabeza para mirarme desde abajo, y le devolví la mirada sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Sus labios emularon una frase mientras alzaba un poco las cejas.

"_¿Estás bien?" _

Yo solo asentí. Me sonrió ampliamente y le devolví una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Lo que quedó de la clase me la pasé mirando su cabeza. Santana alargó su mano un par de veces para golpearme desde atrás y así despertarme de mi travesía sobre "lo interesante que era el pelo de Rachel".

‒ ¿Qué es más importante, Quinn? ‒preguntó Santana, acercándose a mí. Estaba guardando mis cuadernos y mis libros en el casillero. Sabía que escucharía su voz llena de sarcasmo y crueldad, luego de mi falta de sutileza‒ ¿Saber cómo harás para controlarte mientras ensayes por horas y horas? ¿Aprender a ser sutil? ¿O mirarle los piojos a Berry? Podrías rendirle culto a su cabeza si quieres, también.

‒No me jodas ahora, Santana, ya tuve suficiente con lo del chicle, solo quiero ir al baño ‒dije, echando a mi mochila un cuaderno, cerrándola, y poniéndomela al hombro.

‒Tendrás una chaperona ‒dijo Santana. Rodeé los ojos.

‒Santana, me siento incómoda cuando traes tu nariz en mi nuca ‒dije, fastidiada.

‒Si quieres evitarme, Fabray, te diré que es mala idea ‒dijo Santana, adelantándose para ponerse delante de mí y caminar hacia atrás‒ Una pésima idea.

‒ ¿Ah, sí? ‒dije, ya con el enojo haciéndoseme evidente‒ Dime que es lo que lo hace tan mala idea.

‒Ah, pues eso es muy simple, algodón de azúcar…

‒Tú elegiste la tintura ‒mascullé, entrando a un cubículo. Santana esperó afuera de éste, mientras seguía hablándome, e ignorando mi comentario.

‒Tengo malas noticias ‒dijo, alargando estas últimas dos palabras.

‒ ¿Qué es tan malo?

‒Que Mercedes es boca floja, y ya todo el club se ha dado cuenta.

‒ ¿Cuenta de qué? ‒pregunté, extrañada, olvidando relacionar todo.

‒ ¡No puedo creer lo olvidadiza que eres, Q! ‒exclamó mi amiga, sorprendida‒ ¡Creí que las peras y las manzanas eran para pre-escolar!

‒Pues a veces también necesito que me expliques lento ‒dije, desconcentrada, abriendo la puerta del cubículo.

‒Maldición, Quinn ‒gruñó Santana, mirándome por el espejo mientras me lavaba las manos‒ Seré explícita contigo, por enésima vez.

‒Continúa.

‒La mitad del club te ha visto con Melanie dándote arrumacos y cosas por el estilo, no son tontos.

‒Ya lo sé, Santana, no me importa, pueden pensar lo que quieran ‒dije, algo aturdida.

‒Bueno, yo te doy mi punto de vista. A ellos si les importa. Son tu familia, Quinn, no seas así de desconsiderada. Y para más remate, te vuelvo a repetir, ya todos en el club se han dado cuenta como miras a Rachel. Ya no parece un misterio. Los demás de aquí de McKinley pueden pensar lo que quieran. Ellos no importan. Aquí vale la opinión de tus amigos porque ellos sí que se preocupan por ti ‒dijo Santana, muy seria.

‒Bueno, lo siento, es solo que me quiero olvidar de todo un rato, ¿sabes? Últimamente Melanie es la única que hace que me olvide de todo este embrollo ‒dije, tomando cartas en el asunto. Me arrepentí de mi actitud un poco (en realidad muy) despreocupada, y fruncí el ceño, mirándome las puntas de los pies.

‒Esto no es divertido.

‒Ya lo sé.

‒Sí, pero no es todo.

‒ ¿Qué más hay? ‒dije, levantando la mirada y mirando a un lado, intrigada.

‒Todos te están esperando en la sala de coro ‒suspiró Santana, cruzándose de brazos.

Levanté la cabeza, asustada.

‒Todos menos Rachel, así que camina, mujer, tienes a once compañeros esperándote ahí ‒dijo, poniéndose atrás de mí, y empujándome con los dedos. Respiré con tranquilidad al saber que Rachel no estaría ahí.

‒ ¡Ay! ‒exclamé, por el dolor‒ ¡Ya, ya es suficiente, López!

Caminamos rápidamente hasta la sala de coro, y cuando entré, todos estaban parados cerca del piano… otros hasta encima de este, como Brittany, que creía que estaba en un parque, tirada en el pasto.

La mayoría de mis amigos me miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

‒Ah… hola, chicos ‒dije, con la voz entrecortada.

‒Aquí está el pedido, yo ya hice mi trabajo ‒dijo Santana, acercándose a Brittany para sentarse junto a ella encima del piano.

‒Gracias, Santana, y, hola de nuevo, Quinn, hace rato que no cruzábamos palabras ‒dijo Artie, saliendo de pronto desde entre medio de Sam y Finn.

‒Ah, pues…

‒Sobre todo desde que esa tal Melody anda merodeando cerca de aquí… ‒dijo en un tono casi reprobatorio, interrumpiéndome.

‒Es Melanie ‒dijeron Santana, Brittany y Mercedes al mismo tiempo.

‒Como sea, hace rato que necesitábamos una conversación familiar ‒dijo Mike mirándome desde arriba en el mismo tono que Artie, lo cual me causó algo de risa.

‒Interesante ‒mascullé.

‒No somos idiotas, Quinn ‒dijo Finn, en un tono amigable, formando una media sonrisa en su rostro. Lo cual me hizo sentirme culpable, por tratarlo mal en mi cabeza, y enojada, porque entonces significaba que Rachel no significó tanto para ella como para seguir preocupada de quién la tocaría la próxima vez, etcétera.

‒Tú haces "esas cosas" con Melanie, pero no eres explícita con nada… eso es muy confuso ‒dijo Sam.

‒No sé a qué se refieren ‒quise hacerme la tonta, pero entonces Santana y Kurt bufaron y decidí responder antes de que lanzara algún chillido desorbitante‒ Está bien, está bien, sí lo sé.

‒Va a llover ‒musitó Santana.

‒Ya no me gustan los chicos ‒dije. Nadie se movió de su lugar‒ En realidad… nunca me han gustado.

‒Prosigue ‒dijo Artie.

‒Y Melanie… no es mi novia.

‒ ¿No? ‒preguntaron Mercedes, Mike y Tina al mismo tiempo.

‒Bueno… tampoco somos amigas. Estamos saliendo… o algo así.

‒ ¿Algo así? ‒preguntó Kurt, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

‒No le ponemos un nombre porque simplemente nos gustamos, no hay nada más allá ‒traté de ser explícita, para que después no fuera con chismes. Ya conocía lo suficiente a Kurt.

‒Se le llaman relaciones abiertas, Hummel ‒dijo Santana, con voz algo risueña.

‒Ya sé a lo que se refiere ‒dijo Kurt, altaneramente.

‒Hagamos que esto sea liviano ‒susurró Blaine, para Kurt.

‒Y eso es todo, si eso es lo que querían saber, eso era todo. Es solo que tenía un poco de miedo ‒mascullé, mirando hacia abajo‒ con todo lo que le ha ocurrido a Kurt y de paso a Santana…

Al parecer todos volvieron a respirar con normalidad, y se soltaron un poco, moviéndose de sus lugares.

‒De todas formas estaremos para ti cuando lo necesites, Quinn ‒dijo Sam, acercándose a mí, para abrazarme.

‒Sí, y ya sabemos que al menos te importa poco lo que piensen los demás ‒dijo Mike, acercándose también‒ Supongo que no dolerá tanto si es que alguien se atreve a molestarte, de todas formas estaré ahí.

De pronto sentí a todos rodeándome. Aunque sonara algo patético, adoraba esos abrazos de grupo que solíamos hacer casi siempre que sucedía alguna rareza o tragedia dentro del club.

De pronto sentí la voz de Mercedes cerca de mi oído.

‒Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Q ‒dijo amigablemente‒ Lo que pasa en el baño de chicas, se queda en el baño de chicas.

‒Gracias, Cedes ‒dije, sonriéndole de la misma manera.

* * *

Aún tenía que acercarme a Rachel para organizarnos.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que el señor Schue había dicho las parejas de trabajo, y ni ella ni yo habíamos dado el primer paso. Santana me dijo que me hiciera la tonta hasta que Rachel se acercara. Y Brittany me dijo que me acercara sola, aunque Rachel no se mostrara interesada.

Finalmente acabé escuchando el consejo de Melanie, que se había convertido no solo en mi "compañera sexual" y "sujeto del deseo y descargo", sino también en una amiga.

‒A esto se le llama incitarla explícitamente. ‒me dijo cuando estábamos en el primer receso, en mi casillero, tan solo a unos cuantos del de Rachel‒ Cuando ella esté ordenando sus cosas en su casillero, vas, y le tiras esta bola de papel al casillero.

‒ ¿Y si le dejo el papel cuando ya se haya ido? ‒mascullé.

‒Entonces no tendrá sentido. La idea es que lo abra y sepa que eres tú, porque de hecho fuiste tú quien lo tiró. Y así te querrá seguir, pero tú ya no estarás ahí, y quedará con la idea de buscarte. Todo el día. ¿Entendiste? ‒preguntó.

‒No del todo ‒dije, un tanto confundida.

Melanie puso los ojos en blanco.

‒Como sea, tú simplemente lo harás ‒suspiró Melanie.

Demoré un poco en procesar lo último, y fue entonces cuando le encontré sentido a todo lo que me había dicho.

‒Oh, espera… ‒murmuré‒Ooh, ya me di cuenta.

‒Menos mal ‒dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Nos miramos unos segundos. Yo expectante, y ella al parecer pensando en lo que iba a decir.

‒Vamos, Quinn, sé que eres tímida, pero esto es pan comido para ti, estoy segura ‒dijo Melanie, abriendo el papel que le daría a Rachel, y mostrándome lo que diría.

"**Tenemos menos de dos semanas. Si quieres que salga todo muy bien, pues entonces te veo en el estacionamiento a la salida de clases" ‒Quinn.**

‒ ¿Eso le diré? ‒pregunté.

‒ ¿Te parece poco? ‒preguntó Melanie, algo ofuscada.

‒No… es solo que…

‒No seas cobarde, Q, esto no es nada comparado con lo que tenía planeado Brittany ‒dijo, con una mueca de sinceridad en sus labios.

‒Está bien ‒suspiré‒ Voy a ir.

‒Vamos, vamos, Fabray ‒me dijo, arrugando el papel y entregándomelo. Le sonreí, y ella me dio un beso ligero en los labios, para luego girarme ella misma, y empujarme para que siguiera con mi camino.

Decidida, y con el entrecejo fruncido, caminé rápidamente hasta el casillero de Rachel, que estaba de frente a este y arreglando sus cosas, y sin demasiada fuerza, hice una canasta justo por donde quedaba la segunda separación del casillero. Rachel se sobresaltó, y yo salí casi corriendo, para así perderme entre la multitud.

Y cuando estuve lo suficientemente "escondida", me di la vuelta para observar secretamente a Rachel, que miraba hacia todos lados con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sonreí ampliamente.

"_Gracias, Melanie" _dije para mis adentros.

Y me giré una vez más. Literatura me esperaba.

* * *

**Para los que me han dejado reviews, les estoy muy agradecida ^_^ ya que para ser sincera este es solo mi primer fanfiction y estoy simplemente****experimentando, aunque ya voy tomando de a poco un hilo interesante para esta trama.**

**Miiiil gracias al anónimo "A" que me dejó el review de muchas líneas y mi respuesta a lo de si ya todos sabían la orientación sexual de Quinn, es que, ella simplemente estaba "demostrando" y el que se daba cuenta, simplemente se daba cuenta. Y, pues, como ya has visto, casi todos lo saben. Y claro, Mercedes y Rachel saben de más. Jeje.**


	6. La Canción Perfecta

Nadie prestaba atención a la profesora. Bueno, la verdad es que no había a qué prestarle atención, porque estaba terminando de revisar los últimos exámenes que rendimos, y cada uno estaba en lo suyo. Leyendo, conversando, tirando bolas de papel ‒como Mike, Puck y Finn‒ o bien, escuchando música como estaba haciendo yo. Mi compañera de puesto se escapó de su lugar y estaba en otro asiento.

Fue entonces cuando Brittany saltó de un puesto a otro, y de ese al mío, al darse cuenta de que Santana había comenzado a hablar con una de las porristas que estaban ahí.

Al verla sentada al lado mío, mirándome expectante, me quité los audífonos y la miré.

‒ ¿Ya hiciste lo que dijo Melanie? ‒preguntó Brittany, con una sonrisa. Yo solo asentí en silencio, rápidamente‒ ¿Y?

‒No espero nada de ella ‒dije, algo desesperanzada.

‒Oh, vamos, tuvo que haber hecho algo al menos.

‒Pues… miró a todos lados después de ver el mensaje. Si es que lo vio.

‒Debió haberlo visto, entonces. Estoy segura de que estará al lado de tu auto hoy mismo en la tarde ‒dijo Brittany, alentándome a que siguiera.

‒Eso espero ‒dije, sonriéndole también.

Britt apoyó su mentón en la mesa, sin dejar de ver al frente, y yo suspiré recostándome en la silla. Observé a la maestra revisar los exámenes y le rogué al cielo que terminara luego y comenzara con las clases o que mejor tocaran el timbre lo más luego posible.

De pronto Britt se incorporó y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

‒Creo que le gustas a Melanie ‒dijo de la nada.

Miré hacia abajo algo divertida.

‒Bueno… es fácil saber eso cuando ya nos hemos acostado… ‒dije risueña.

‒No es eso, creo que de verdad le gustas ‒dijo Brittany, muy seria.

‒ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ‒dije, intrigada.

‒No sé, tal vez te quiere. Porque cuando la veo contigo, la veo feliz y todo. Creo que va más allá de que lo hagan como conejos.

Me atragante con mi saliva por unos segundos y luego de toser un poco volví a la normalidad.

‒Ah, pues… bueno, es un poco raro, ¿sabes? Porque de hecho ella me está ayudando con lo de Rachel, y… sólo tal vez le guste como para que me quiera. Me dijo que yo no le daba problemas como sus antiguas chicas ‒reflexioné.

‒Aha… tal vez no deberías solo usarla.

‒Creí que era ella la que me estaba usando ‒dije, sorprendida por la forma de actuar de mi amiga.

‒Acabas de decir que te está ayudando con lo de Rachel.

‒Pero, esto es mutuo, Britt. No hay sentimientos ligados con nuestra… relación abierta. Es como cuando estaban juntas tú y Santana al principio.

‒Bueno ‒dijo Britt, frunciendo el entrecejo, algo extrañada‒ Por lo menos yo ya cumplí con haberte advertido lo que veo.

Despegó lentamente su cabeza de mi hombro, con una expresión algo tristona. A veces me impresionaba lo profunda que podía llegar a ser Brittany. A veces incluso más que yo.

Toda esa charla sobre Melanie me dejó demasiado confundida como para prestar atención a lo que la maestra había comenzado a explicar. Mi mirada se mantuvo en el horizonte durante el resto de la clase, con la mente en blanco.

Reaccioné después de minutos de que tocaran el timbre para el segundo receso. Santana y Brittany me miraban atentamente, sentadas al frente de mí.

‒…Yo creo que debió ver el trasero de alguna de las porristas. O tal vez todo lo contrario, vio el de la maestra y le vino la jaqueca ‒masculló Santana, intrigada.

‒Yo… no vi nada ‒susurré, confundida, saliendo de mi trance‒ No pasa nada ‒suspiré, y me incorporé para salir del salón, atolondrada.

‒Sí… creo que definitivamente Fabray se ha perdido ‒escuché decir de la boca de Santana.

* * *

‒Deja de golpearme, Santana ‒dije, indignada, luego de recibir el tercer golpe de parte de la mano de Santana en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

‒ ¡Te tengo que sacar los pájaros que traes en la cabeza, Fabray! ‒exclamó Santana, risueña y en un tono algo sarcástico, golpeando mi cabeza como si fuera una puerta.

Melanie le echó una mirada asesina a Santana, y luego volvió a escudriñar en su ensalada con el tenedor, mirándola de reojo. De la nada, Santana soltó un quejido de dolor, un tanto sorprendida, y luego miró a Brittany y Melanie, confusa, y luego fijó su mirada en la de Melanie.

‒Esta me la pagarás, Pierce ‒musitó por lo bajo, solo para la pelirroja.

Melanie sonrió triunfante, y, yo, buscando su mirada, me la encontré, y le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Brittany, observando la escena con algo de preocupación, puso cara de "paren la violencia", pero antes de que dijera algo, Santana se atravesó por la mesa para depositar un beso fugaz en sus labios.

‒Te amo ‒murmuró Santana, con una sonrisa tonta, mirando a Brittany.

Las miré algo enternecida, y luego fijé mi mirada en mi plato, que ya estaba casi vacío.

No me harían nada. Solo los más atrevidos.

Es decir, era amiga de Noah Puckerman, el matón de la escuela, y de Brittany S. Pierce, la sexy bailarina que se la había montado con más de la mitad de la escuela antes de Santana. Y claro, Sam y Mike, como siempre estarían con un ojo en sus novias y otro cuidando de mí, como me lo habían prometido.

Incluso con todo eso, de un momento a otro comencé a sentir inseguridades. Muy de la nada. Si bien no me importaba nada la opinión de los otros, como había hecho en el gimnasio la otra vez, una voz proveniente de algún lado de mi cabeza me empezaba a susurrar _"¿Y qué tal si te encuentras con otro/a Dave Karofsky?",_ y me revolvía el estómago de tan solo pensar que me sucediera algo parecido a Kurt. Lo cual oscilaba entre lo retrógrado y lo osado, pero no menos perturbador.

Traté de volver a pensar positivo, y recordé a cuántas geniales personas tenía a mí alrededor. También estaba Melanie, ésta chica atrevida y fraterna al mismo tiempo. Tal y como me lo había demostrado recién, y en varias oportunidades antes. No podía estar más agradecida de ella…

"_Oh, carajo, ¡no de nuevo ese tema!"_

¿Qué mierda haría con Melanie? Si tan solo Brittany no se hubiese atravesado entre mis pensamientos esta mañana… de no haberme dicho eso, no me hubiese pasado todas las clases pensando en Melanie.

¿No se supone que no debería pensar tan a menudo en ella? Solo era una relación abierta.

"_Claro, pero, al parecer ella estaba dando un 75%, si es que tal vez yo estuviera dando un 50%."_

Vamos, no era mi culpa. A mí me gustaba, y ella accedió a esta tortuosa manera de estar con alguien sabiendo que en su cabeza estaba otra persona. _"¿Y si me quiere?" _Pensé asustada.

Fuera como fuera, no era justo. Britt tenía razón. Tenía que devolverle la mano de alguna forma a esta chica que me cayó de una nube, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Ya encontraría una manera, no trivial, ni material.

* * *

Caminé lentamente por el pavimento húmedo del estacionamiento. Los jugadores de hockey habían abierto el grifo nuevamente, durante la hora de almuerzo, y aún no se acababa de secar todo para volver a la normalidad.

‒Supongo que ocuparemos tu auto porque, hace un año dijiste que manejaba pésimo ‒una voz que reconocí desde el primer respiro llegó hasta mí y se coló entre mis pensamientos. La inconfundible voz de Rachel Berry.

‒ ¿Dije eso? ‒pregunté, girándome para mirarla acercarse. Rachel asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa tímida, de brazos cruzados. Me tomé unos segundos para observarla. Se veía hermosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta más arriba de la rodilla, lo suficientemente revelador como para dejar satisfecho a cualquier persona que no fuera demasiado religiosa‒ Has venido ‒mascullé, con una ceja alzada, algo asombrada.

‒ ¿Por qué no vendría? ‒preguntó, con una sonrisa.

"_Porque me llevas ignorando desde hace más de un mes y al parecer solo me hablas cuando quieres. Es decir, una de cada cien veces que coincidimos en cualquier parte."_

‒Porque… no lo sé. Tienes tus cosas de NYADA, y qué se yo… ‒titubeé, mientras le hablaba.

‒Bueno, aún me quedan siete meses para seguir ensayando. Puedo dejar dos semanas para ganar cualquier cosa que se me atraviese ‒dijo, de una manera casi altanera pero sin dejar de lado su forma tan cálida de ser.

‒Ah… ‒no tenía nada más que decir.

‒Ya que hoy andas de pocas palabras, lo que no es extraño viniendo de ti ‒rayos, aún me conocía‒ me tomaré la desfachatez de preguntarte si te es más cómodo practicar en tu casa o en la mía ‒dijo Rachel, muy rápido.

‒Donde te acom…

‒ ¡Genial, porque la acústica de mi pieza a veces logra ser incluso mejor que la de la misma sala de coro! ‒exclamó antes de que yo terminara.

Sonreí, sin pensarlo dos veces. Era tan adorable cuando le venía la verborrea sin siquiera avisar.

Solté una risita suave.

‒Sube, Berry, no querrás quedarte sin un solo para las seccionales ‒dije solo para ella, encendiendo el auto.

‒No creo que venga al caso ‒dijo Rachel, risueña, y rodeó el auto para subirse al asiento del copiloto, sonriente.

Contenta, miré hacia el frente y me encontré con Melanie y Brittany, haciéndome señas en muestra de aprobación, y a Santana sonriendo plácidamente. Reí quedamente haciéndoles una seña en forma de despido, y me subí al asiento del piloto con agilidad, dejando mi mochila en los asientos traseros, junto a la de Rachel.

‒ ¿Y cómo están Leroy y Hiram? ‒pregunté, encendiendo el motor.

‒Ah, pues, con mucho trabajo, y saliendo más de lo frecuente de Ohio…

* * *

Aún no olvidaba lo grande que era la residencia de los Berry. No se veía tan grande desde afuera, pero a penas entrabas, parece que sobrara espacio a cada rato.

Miré hacia el techo de la sala de estar. Una lámpara gigante con forma de araña invertida se posicionaba justo en el medio y la sombra caía justo encima de un mueble donde estaba un televisor de led y a sus lados filas y más filas de libros y videos de dvd y vhs.

Sonreí al ver una foto de ella de cuando estaba pequeña, en la que salía con un micrófono rosado, cantando. Me le quedé mirando con una expresión boba en el rostro.

‒ ¿No piensas subir? ‒preguntó Rachel, desde la escalera que llevaba hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba su habitación.

‒Claro ‒dije, separándome del mueble con mi mochila al hombro, y subiendo las escaleras junto a ella.

Al llegar a su habitación, me pude dar cuenta de que todo seguía como antes. Todo era tan rosa que me encandilaba. Los pósters de obras de teatro de Broadway seguían ahí, junto con la caminadora y frente a ésta, una cartulina pegada en la pared con recortes de Nueva York y Broadway. Todo tal y como estaba la última vez que fui.

‒Puedes dejar tu mochila ahí ‒me dijo Rachel, señalando un sillón rosa que estaba frente a su cama.

‒ ¿Puedo sentarme? ‒dije, acercándome a la silla que estaba al frente de su tocador, girándola hacia ella. Rachel asintió.

‒Ponte cómoda ‒dijo con una sonrisa.

‒Gracias ‒murmuré, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

‒Entonces… ‒comenzó a hablar, sentada en la silla de su escritorio‒ sé que te sigue gustando el rock independiente porque dejas entradas con videos de bandas en Facebook y en tu blog, sin embargo tenemos que buscar una canción que nos acomode a ambas porque… bueno, ese no es en realidad mi estilo, y lo sabes.

‒Sí, pues… no sé si mis ideas te gusten demasiado, podríamos buscar algo neutro, que haga relucir mucho tu voz… entre tú y yo no hay duda de quién es la más talentosa aquí ‒dije, algo ruborizada.

‒Oh, vamos, Q, tienes una muy linda voz, es solo que no la has trabajado más. Y, bueno, ya tenemos una buena opinión de parte de los chicos del club glee; la última vez que cantamos juntas fue bueno ‒asentí con la cabeza en un gesto modesto‒. Pues bien, esta vez tiene que ser épico. Así, que, aceptaré cualquier sugerencia y la analizaremos juntas.

‒Está bien ‒dije en un tono bajo. Me aclaré la garganta. Fruncí mi entrecejo, tratando de pensar en la canción perfecta‒ Hay unas canciones de _The Killers_ que son geniales…

Sin embargo mi voz se apagó, dudando un poco.

‒ ¿Pero…? ‒preguntó Rachel, alzando sus cejas, interesada.

‒Pero creo que no son lo suficientemente buenas ‒dije, contrariada‒ Y tú no cantarías alguna canción de _Nirvana…_

‒Oh, de ninguna manera, eso dañaría mis cuerdas vocales ‒dijo, algo asustada.

Me quedé pensando unos segundos más. Y entonces di con la cantante perfecta. _Kelly…_

‒_Clarkson… ‒_musité.

‒ ¿Ah? ‒Rachel no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dije.

‒_Kelly Clarkson _‒dije, en un tono más alto.

‒Ah, ¿no es…?

‒La chica que salió ganadora de _American Idol, _y tiene una voz asombrosa ‒dije, rápidamente.

‒ ¡Claro! Ahora la recuerdo ‒dijo Rachel‒ ¡Y unos hitazos! ‒exclamó, aprobando mí propuesta, con una sonrisa, encantada.

‒Sí, sí, hay una canción que me fascina. Es perfecta para nosotras dos, te lo juro ‒dije, entusiasmada.

‒ ¿Cuál?

‒Humm… en este momento no recuerdo el nombre, pero recuerdo perfectamente la letra y los acordes…

‒Espera, ¿has aprendido a tocar guitarra? ‒Rachel me miró sorprendida.

‒Cortesía de Sam ‒sonreí, y me levanté de la silla en la cual estaba sentada, para agarrar la guitarra de Rachel, que permanecía en un atril, cerca del de su micrófono. La verdad es que la guitarra solo estaba de adorno ahí, porque Rachel nunca se tomó la molestia de cogerla y aprender, ya que se había dedicado de lleno a su voz.

Volví a sentarme frente a ella, y comencé a tocar una por una las cuerdas para saber si estaba afinada o no.

‒Ah, está afinada, Puck vino hace solo unos días… ‒dijo Rachel mirando a otro lado, algo avergonzada.

‒Interesante… ‒dije, alzando una ceja, mirando hacia abajo.

‒Q, vamos, no me juzgues a mí ‒dijo, señalándose a sí misma con su dedo índice.

‒No es que te juzgue, es solo que…

‒Sabes que lo últimos meses que estuve con Finn no la pasé bien ‒masculló secamente, arrugando la frente, y mirando hacia abajo.

‒Claro, habría sabido más si no me hubieses apartado de la nada ‒dije suavemente, tratando de no sonar tan molesta.

‒Eso fue por…

‒Ya, Rachel, da igual ‒dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, y rodeando mis ojos. Recordé la última vez que la había visto con un chico. Una semana. Y no era ese tal Brody, tampoco Alexander. Ni Puck. Ni ninguno de los demás chicos con los que la vi saliendo últimamente.

Suspiré.

‒Has cambiado tanto ‒dije, mirando mis zapatillas.

‒ ¿Es eso malo? ‒preguntó, algo avergonzada.

‒No ‒respondí, meneando la cabeza.

‒Es que lo dices como si te diera lástima.

‒No es eso... es que me hubiese gustado haber estado ahí mientras cambiabas ‒dije. Me aclaré la garganta una vez más‒. No mirarlo desde afuera.

Rachel se miró las puntas de los pies. Pestañeó delicadamente y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

‒Bueno, tú también has cambiado… y ahora andas con esa chica… Melissa… -dijo, algo consternada.

‒Es Melanie.

‒Eso.

‒No es nada serio ‒sonreí inevitablemente. De verdad, no sabía si era curiosidad o celos, pero me encantaba la adorable manera en la que sus ojos y cejas se tornaban cuando mencionaba a Melanie o sus distintos nombres para ella. Bastaba con que aún ni se tomaba la molestia de saber su nombre real.

‒Ah…

‒Aunque no lo creas, y por si te has dado cuenta… sigo siendo la misma. Fue solo un cambio de look, idea de Santana. Y Melanie me cayó de una nube justo cuando necesitaba a alguien.

Rachel volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

‒Lo lamento ‒dijo de pronto.

‒No tienes que lamentarlo ‒dije. Me enderecé en la silla, con la guitarra entre mis manos, y suspiré para despejarme‒ Pero bueno, mantengamos esto profesional.

Rachel sonrió cuando comenzó a escuchar los primeros acordes. Y comencé a cantar.

_**Here's the thing**__**  
**__**we started out friends**__**  
**__**it was cool, but it was all pretend**__**  
**__**yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**since you been gone**__**  
**__**You're dedicated, you took the time**__**  
**__**wasn't long 'til I called you mine**__**  
**__**yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**since you been gone…**_

Una Rachel sonriente comenzó a cantar. Sus ojos decían _"esta canción es genial"._

_**R: And all you'd ever hear me say**__**  
**__**is how I picture me with you**__**  
**__**Q: that's all you'd ever hear me say…**__**  
**__**R: But since you been gone**__**  
**__**I can breathe for the first time**__**  
**__**I'm so moving on**__**  
**__**R**__**-**__**Q: yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**R: thanks to you**__**  
**__**now I get what I want**__**  
**__**R-Q: since you been gone…**_

‒Oh, santo cielo, Quinn, ésta canción es perfecta ‒dijo Rachel. Amaba la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando se le presentaba una buena oportunidad, acompañada de una buena canción.

‒Sabía que te gustaría ‒dije, dejando a un lado la guitarra.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos, mirándonos la una a la otra. Sonreí quedamente, un poco tímida, hasta que Rachel decidió romper la tranquilidad de su habitación.

‒Bueno, ¿y? ‒se levantó de su asiento, con mucha energía.

‒Y…

‒Tenemos que ensayar esta canción, ¿no esperarás hasta el último día, no?

‒Oh, pues, no lo creo, no si estoy con la señorita Berry ‒dije, riendo.

Rachel soltó una carcajada y se acercó a mí, para tomarme de la mano y ayudar a levantarme.

Sería el comienzo de algo nuevo… ¿o me equivoco?

* * *

**Queridos lectores míos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo (: fue un poquito más largo y algo más lento por los momentos en los que Quinn reflexionaba, una y otra vez xDD**

**Mi respuesta para "A" -me caíste bien, me gustan tus análisis :D, gracias por tu tiempo- está entre los pensamientos de Quinn. Está asustada, pero aún no ve reacciones reales, sin embargo las habrá más adelante, no por ahora. No serán tema, puesto que Quinn tendrá apoyo de parte de sus amigos, y sabrá sobrellevarlo todo por sí misma también.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, besos para todos, que tengan un buen día (:**

**PD: no olviden votar por faberry en la nueva encuesta e.e nos van ganando D:**


	7. ¿Es todo sobre Rachel?

Dije que buscaría una forma de agradecerle a Melanie por toda su ayuda.

De una manera no tan trivial, vacía o material.

Pues bien… ahí estaba yo, de pie junto a Melanie, a un lado de mi cama, besándonos apasionadamente, a punto de hacerlo. Es decir, seguía buscando como agradecerle. Esta vez yo fui la que había comenzado con "la faena" como le solía llamar Santana a lo que Melanie y yo hacíamos cada vez que teníamos oportunidad.

Judy aún no llegaba del trabajo, y al parecer no se molestaría en llegar hasta después de las seis… así que con mi sexy pelirroja teníamos exactamente dos horas para… lo que fuera.

Tomé la decisión yo sola ‒y al parecer eso estaba esperando Melanie‒ y rápidamente, pero con delicadeza, empujé a Melanie hacia atrás y me puse encima de ella para seguir con lo nuestro. Profundicé el beso aún más, si es que se podía, deslizando mi mano derecha por debajo de la blusa que traía y entre tantas caricias, toqueteos y besos acabamos entre las sábanas de mi cama, desnudas, y recostadas una al lado de la otra, después de varias rondas en donde las dos tratamos de dar básicamente lo mismo: satisfacción.

Melanie se acercó un poco más a mí, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro y dejando un beso por debajo de mi mentón.

‒Hoy no tuve tiempo para hablar mucho contigo ‒dijo Melanie, enroscándose uno de sus rizos en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda‒ ¿cómo te fue con lo del papel que te di?

‒Bueno ‒suspiré, prendiendo un cigarro‒ fue raro, pero genial. Rachel finalmente fue, y nos fuimos en mi auto.

‒Pero eso ya lo sé ‒rezongó Melanie‒ Yo quiero los detalles sucios, Q ‒masculló en un tono profundo, haciéndome reír.

‒La verdad es que no hubo nada sucio ahí, Mel, pero por suerte Rachel estaba a gusto…

‒ ¿Vinieron aquí?

‒No, fuimos a su casa.

‒Eh, vas rápida, Fabray ‒dijo Melanie con una expresión pícara en el rostro. Le di una calada a mi cigarro. Boté el humo despacio.

‒No lo sé, pero, por lo menos hablamos de nosotras, y ya tenemos una canción elegida para la tarea del coro, etcétera. Nada especial, aunque, no creo estar segura, pero, al parecer está celosa de ti ‒dije, riendo despacio, y volviendo a dar una calada al cigarro.

‒ ¡Lo ves! Te dijimos Britt y yo que resultaría ‒exclamó alegre, levantándose para ponerse encima de mi cuerpo, colocando sus rodillas a los costados de mis caderas.

Reí, y la miré un par de segundos para observarla y volver a hablar.

‒Tiene miles de nombres para ti, pero ninguno de ellos es Melanie ‒le dije sonriendo, y ambas rodeamos los ojos.

‒Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Pero por lo menos ella se está comenzando a fijar en ti.

‒Yo… no sé. Va por ahí liándose con cualquier tipo que se le aparezca… no lo creo. Tal vez desconfía o algo parecido, pero es porque no te conoce aún ‒dije, acariciándole una mejilla.

‒Créeme a mí, yo si sé ‒dijo, besándome en los labios‒. Estoy segura de que Rachel caerá rendidita a tus pies si te acercas un poco más a ella ‒me besó en el cuello‒, si no te pierdes un solo ensayo al que te cite Rachel ‒me besó más abajo de la garganta‒ y si dejas ese cigarro a un lado y terminamos una vez más acostadas aquí, o quién sabe… donde tú quieras ‒finalmente me besó entre medio de los pechos, y para terminar, se devolvió a mi boca para devorarla.

‒Me gusta esta idea ‒dije en el beso, agarrando su trasero con mis manos.

* * *

**Dos semanas después.**

Estaban convirtiéndose en días espectaculares.

Así como mi relación con Rachel mejoraba, y de a poco volvía a ser lo que éramos antes entre ensayos; de la misma manera crecía mi relación con Melanie. Por lo cual, estás mismas dos situaciones desembocaron en una sola: tenía un cuadro de confusión en mi mente, demasiado grande como para poder respirar tranquila.

Santana me lo dijo con palabras explícitas: si había alguien a quien culpar, esa era yo. Yo había decidido que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo, dejando de lado el profesionalismo y manteniendo mi posición calenturienta con Melanie.

Sin embargo esta relación, al parecer, ya no era solo de sexo.

Estaba pasando más tiempo de calidad con Melanie, y no era en la cama. Salíamos, nos divertíamos, y cuando estábamos a solas ya no nos íbamos como animales a follar a mi habitación o a la suya ‒ésta ya no vivía con Brittany‒, si no que conversábamos, nos contábamos historias de pequeñas, o nos acordábamos de las anécdotas que teníamos junto a Santana y Brittany. Y le ayudaba en algunas materias que se le hacían difíciles, como español, o literatura.

Melanie me impresionaba. Cuando la había conocido por primera vez, creí que sería una chica más, hueca y molesta. Pero no, me topé con alguien que reflexionaba sobre su vida y que tenía toda voluntad para ayudarme con mis problemas

Supuse que darle de mi tiempo sería una buena forma de agradecerle por ahora, mientras buscaba otras maneras.

‒Yo sé que ya no estás con Melanie solo por el sexo ‒me dijo Santana, una vez que estuvimos solas un sábado en mi casa.

‒Qué novedad ‒dije, entrando a mi habitación con una bandeja con pizza y gaseosas.

‒Sí, pero, ¿no crees que es algo confuso? ‒preguntó Santana, frunciendo el entrecejo.

‒Ah, pues… no creo ‒mentí, sacando un trozo de pizza para servírmela‒ No sé por qué lo dices.

‒Lo digo porque estás pasando tiempo con Berry, y no es exactamente solo para ensayar. Ya nos has dicho que han salido hasta a comer helado vegano y hamburguesas veganas y… más cosas veganas.

‒Ay, por favor, Santana, eso no significa nada ‒volví a mentir. Santana me agarró del mentón para que la mirara a los ojos.

‒Dime eso de nuevo mirándome a la cara ‒me dijo con un gesto serio y desganado.

‒No ‒dije, y miré a otro lado.

‒Tal y como lo pensaba ‒dijo Santana, sacando un trozo.

‒Déjame un rato así, han sido días felices.

‒Lo sé, Q, pero va a llegar el momento en que si comienza a suceder algo con Rachel, te tendrás que decidir entre una de las dos. Créeme, nadie quiere ser "la otra" ‒dijo Santana.

Suspiré.

‒Lo sé ‒dije, abrumada‒ sólo… déjame disfrutar de esto, que hace tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien.

‒Hasta que Berry dé el primer paso ‒masculló Santana, antes de posar su cabeza en mi hombro.

El estómago se me retorció bajo la piel, al pensar en todo eso.

Tal vez Brittany sí que tenía razón. Tal vez debería hablar sobre eso con Melanie.

* * *

Así que, el domingo, dos días después de haber conversado con Santana, ahí me encontraba yo. Recostada en la puerta del copiloto de mi auto, que estaba estacionado al frente de la nueva casa de Melanie. Arrugué la nariz mientras me fumaba uno de mis cigarros antes de entrar al domicilio. Tiré la colilla al piso, y la apagué con mi zapatilla derecha. Cerré el auto con el botón del manojo de llaves, y, decidida, caminé con cautela hacia la puerta, aclarándome la voz, y rascándome la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, y me detuve frente al rectángulo de madera que me separaba de Mel.

Presioné el botón del timbre. En menos de un minuto, apareció una pelirroja más baja que yo, delgada y con caderas acentuadas.

‒Hola ‒dije, sonriéndole.

‒Hola ‒me respondió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me agaché unos centímetros para tomarla del mentón y regalarle un beso en los labios.

‒ ¿Estás sola? ‒pregunté al regresar a mi posición inicial.

‒Sí ‒dijo, con una sonrisa suspicaz.

‒No te lo creas, no vengo a eso ‒dije en un tono divertido.

‒Ah, da igual, podemos ver una película ‒dijo, en tono despreocupado, tomándome fuerte de la mano inconscientemente para hacerme pasar y cerrar la puerta por la que había entrado.

‒La verdad es que… venía a hablar contigo ‒dije, en un tono especial, tratando de darle más importancia a mis palabras. Melanie se giro de inmediato, con el entrecejo arrugado, intrigada, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía mi mano agarrada y la retiró algo avergonzada.

‒Claro. Pero después vemos mi película ‒dijo, recuperando su manera de hablarme, con una sonrisa juguetona.

‒Tú mandas ‒dije, y caminé junto a ella hacia la cocina. Sin embargo esta vez Melanie se mantuvo algo distanciada de mí, y yo tomé asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesada, mientras ella se encargaba de sacar un vaso y servirme algo de zumo.

‒Y… ¿cómo te ha ido con Rachel? ‒me preguntó, tratando de saber qué era lo que quería decir.

‒Ah, pues… se podría decir que bien. Ya has visto que hasta hablamos entre clases ‒sonreí, bobamente, recibiendo el vaso que me entregaba, y viendo como se sentaba al frente de mí.

‒Eso es bueno ‒dijo, alegremente.

Le sonreí, mirándola a los ojos, y pude ver que sonreía tras el vaso que tenía entre sus labios. Sus ojos azules fueron de mis ojos a la ventana, y luego se devolvieron para mirar el contenido que bebía, poniendo los ojos turnios, haciéndome reír.

Dejó a un lado su vaso, y se limpió la boca con la manga de su suéter. Nos mantuvimos un par de segundos, sosteniendo una tensión que comenzaba a crearse entre nosotras. Hace mucho que no solía ocurrir eso.

‒Quinn…

‒Melanie…

Ambas hablamos al mismo, y volvimos a reír.

‒Puedes hablar tú primero ‒dijo Mel, aún riendo.

‒Está bien ‒mascullé, risueña.

Tomé aire para dejar de reír y me fijé en sus ojos nuevamente.

‒Am… para partir, espero que nuestra conversación no desemboque en sexo, no vine aquí a interrumpir la tranquilidad de Bobby ‒dije, señalando al perro maltés que se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina, descansando.

‒Ah, con Bobby no hay problemas, total no habla ‒dijo Melanie, divertida.

‒Lo sé ‒dije, sonriéndole‒. Yo te… te quería preguntar si…

‒No seas tímida, hemos hablado de todo entre nosotras…

‒Es que… es un tema… que, bueno, a veces suele resultar algo incómodo, y para mí lo es un poco, es solo que…

‒Quinn, puedes ir al grano de una vez ‒dijo, no como pregunta, si no como una sentencia.

‒Eeh ‒titubeé, antes de comenzar a hablar de lo indicado‒ uf…

‒Q.

‒Ya, ya ‒dije.

‒ ¿Ya? Me estás asustando.

‒OK. Es que… estoy confundida... ‒dije lentamente, dudando sobre si esas eran las palabras precisas.

Melanie levantó una ceja, cuestionando lo que acababa de decir. Sí, esas no eran las palabras, definitivamente.

‒ ¿No crees ser les…? ‒preguntó sorprendida, levantándose de su asiento.

‒ ¡Melanie! ‒exclamé‒ Por supuesto que no es eso, soy muy lesbiana ‒dije, apresurada, y extrañándome por mi ridícula expresión.

‒Ah… ‒suspiró con alivio, volviendo a su asiento.

‒Es por otra cosa ‒dije. Bajé un poco la voz‒ es porque Brittany ha estado hablando últimamente conmigo… y me ha dicho un par de cosas que… bueno, creo que sería un descaro dejarlas pasar.

Tomé aire. Mel ya me miraba un tanto extrañada desde su asiento.

‒Yo… te he tomado cariño ‒dije‒ Sí ‒reafirmé.

‒Ya me lo has dicho antes.

‒Lo sé, es solo que…

‒ ¿Puedes ser directa, Q? Si hay un embarazo de por medio, créeme, por momentos me lo he pensado por todas las veces que me has dicho que tengo dedos mágicos, pero no es así…

Tapé mis ojos con mi mano, riendo.

‒Mel, seamos serias ‒dije entre risas suaves.

‒Está bien, está bien, solo quería que te relajaras.

‒Ya lo estoy, gracias ‒dije, mirando mi vaso de jugo. Fui directo al grano‒. Brittany me ha dicho que… cree que tú me quieres.

Los colores se vinieron de una sola vez al rostro de Melanie.

‒Ya empezó con las historias ‒susurró, mirando al piso.

‒Solo quiero que me digas si es verdad ‒dije‒ y sacaré mis conclusiones.

‒ ¿Qué gano yo con eso, Quinn? ‒preguntó Melanie tímidamente, y luego se atrevió a mirarme nuevamente a la cara‒ Yo… sé que solo estás conmigo por…

‒ ¡No es lo que crees! ‒exclamé. Eso era lo que me temía.‒ Sin embargo a eso quería llegar.

Melanie me interrogó con la mirada.

‒No estoy contigo solo por conveniencia ‒fui tajante‒. No es por "sacarle celos a Rachel". O solo por el sexo.

‒ ¿Entonces por qué? ‒pregunto Melanie, frunciendo el entrecejo. Pocas veces la había visto así.

‒Yo… yo estoy confundida, Melanie. Yo puedo ver en tus ojos que… tampoco estás conmigo por todo lo que nos habíamos pasado diciendo al principio. Tú me has contenido y me has entendido estos últimos meses, y yo no soy tonta. Eso no lo hace cualquiera, menos conmigo, que soy tan complicada. De verdad lo aprecio y no te quiero seguir devolviendo el favor en la cama o… en los cubículos de los baños…

‒Sí te quiero, Quinn ‒fue sincera Melanie. Ambas quedamos en silencio. En un silencio incómodo‒. Yo te quiero. Pero a veces es incómodo. Hasta yo misma te lo he dicho, mereces algo mejor que yo. Mereces a Berry, y lo sabes. Es ella la que no se da cuenta.

‒Mel…

‒No, déjame hablar a mí esta vez ‒dijo, con su típica determinación‒. Nunca nadie me había tratado con tanto respeto y cariño como tú, Quinn. Supongo que es por eso que me gustas tanto y lograste que te quisiera así. Eres una gran chica. Tú y Rachel se merecen la una a la otra.

‒Rachel es…

‒Rachel es todo para ti ‒dijo Melanie. No iba a decir eso, pero… bueno… tenía tanta razón en sus palabras…‒ Si tan solo le abriéramos los ojos de una vez, toda esta historia dejaría de ser tan dolorosa. Es doloroso que sufras por alguien tan duro de mollera. Y es doloroso para mí también. No es lindo, sabiendo que tienes a otra persona en…

‒Yo también te quiero ‒dije. Estuve todo ese rato pensando en cómo decírselo. Tenía muchas dudas. Aún quería (amaba) a Rachel, pero Melanie era mi única felicidad en ese momento. Lo único que me sostenía mientras trataba de abrirle los ojos a la chica más ciega del universo… o que tal vez solo se hacía.

‒ ¿Y Rachel?

‒No sé. Ya no sé si tú eres la que me confunde sobre mis sentimientos con ella, o ella a los míos para contigo ‒dije, y trague saliva‒. Sólo sé que eres lo que necesito en este preciso momento. Te has ganado un espacio en…

De pronto sentí los labios de Melanie sobre los míos. Había atravesado con su cuerpo la mesada, y estaba prácticamente encima de ésta, besándome.

Sus labios se movían sincronizados con los míos, en un cálido beso.

‒Bájate de ahí ‒susurré entre besos, y me levanté para ayudarla a bajar de la mesa, y tomarla entre mis brazos para dejarla en el piso y luego abrazarla mientras seguíamos besándonos, profundamente.

Hace mucho que no recibía un abrazo tan cálido como ese. Claro… desde que Rachel me había abrazado cuando le lloré el hombro como una estúpida. Carajo. Incluso en el momento más intenso y verdadero que tenía con Melanie, Berry aparecía entre mis pensamientos. Tan solo por un segundo… tan solo por uno… me tenía que olvidar de Rachel. Y pensar un poco en mí. Pensar en Melanie, que se había partido la cabeza ayudándome con su propia "enemiga" si es que así se le podía llamar.

Mientras nos besábamos con toda pasión, nos dirigimos lentamente hacia la puerta, para dejar a un lado los vasos en la mesa, y llegar hasta la sala.

Lo que me aseguraba de que esto era un nuevo comienzo… era que cuando caímos juntas en el sillón, no hubo necesidad de quitarnos la ropa o tocarnos más allá de lo que ya nos habíamos permitido cientos de veces. Apartamos el placer del sexo por un momento y nos dejamos llevar por el placer de querernos y mantenernos abrazadas, o mirarnos a los ojos mientras le besaba el rostro.

Melanie dejó un pequeño beso en mi cuello, y yo uno en su quijada, cerca de la oreja. Ambas reímos.

‒Esto será interesante ‒susurró Melanie cerca de mi boca, mientras la volvía a atacar con sus labios.

* * *

**Yyyyyy un nuevo capítulo sobre la cabeza bipolar y dramática de Quinn -no está lejos de lo que Ryan hubiese creado si es que fuera pro-faberry- (me encanta el drama y las escenas cursis).**

**Espero les haya gustado, y sí, ya sé, Rachel ni por debajo de la lengua, pero la mencioné bastante -cómo no mencionarla si Quinn está hasta las patas por el enano?- y ya se vendrán capítulos muchos más movidos que este, lo prometo.**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews (saluditos para "A"), porque me ayudarían mucho ^.^, me hacen muy feliz y me dan mucha inspiración, para seguir escribiendo (:**

**Besooos :3**


	8. Hay cosas que nunca cambian

**Día de la presentación de los duetos.**

Mis manos sudaban.

Me encontraba en Historia, una de las pocas asignaturas que compartía con Rachel, y esta era la última clase antes del club glee.

El señor Schue ya había pasado por mi lado varias veces preguntándome si es que acaso me encontraba bien, porque mi pierna se movía rápidamente y mi rostro estaba pálido. Todas las veces le dije que sí.

¡Pero claro que no lo estaba! Moría de nervios, iba a cantar junto a Rachel "Nunca Pierdes" Berry, y no era porque temía perder esta competencia ‒teníamos asegurado el lugar‒, sino porque Rachel se había girado ya unas tres veces para sonreírme y yo estaba muriendo lentamente en mi silla preguntándome: _¿Cómo carajos voy a controlarme a su lado y al frente de todos?_

Melanie me dijo que confiaba en mí, y que mantuviera una distancia profesional como había estado haciendo todo este tiempo durante los ensayos.

‒Estás haciendo que se me corra el lápiz ‒susurró Mike, que se encontraba sentado al lado mío‒ ¿Nerviosa?

‒Lo siento. Sí, es inevitable ‒le respondí en un susurro.

‒Te puedo prestar mis apuntes luego del club glee ‒masculló, mirando mi cuaderno. Recordé que no había escrito más que la fecha.

‒Oh, por Dios… ‒dije, tapándome los ojos, indignada conmigo misma.

‒Son cosas que pasan cuando estás enamorada ‒masculló Mike, con una sonrisa pícara, mirando hacia el pizarrón.

‒Oh, idiota ‒susurré entre risas, golpeándole el brazo.

El humor de mi amigo hizo que me tranquilizara un rato hasta que terminara la clase de historia.

A penas salía del salón, cuando Melanie vino hacia mí con una sonrisa que a mí también me hizo sonreír.

‒Buena suerte ‒me dijo, y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios‒ Sé que les irá bien, relájate y todo saldrá perfecto ‒me tomó de las manos‒ las dos son muy talentosas.

Mi sonrisa se acentuó, y abracé a Melanie con fuerza.

‒Gracias, Mel ‒le susurré en el oído.

‒No es nada ‒me dejó un beso en la mejilla‒ y… tengo que irme ya, quedé de ir a comprar ropa con una de mis amigas, ¡hay descuentos! ‒me dijo, abriendo los ojos, divertida, haciéndome reír.

‒Está bien, ve luego ‒dije, despidiéndome y besándola en los labios con sentimiento y lo más lento que me podía permitir estando en público, aunque los pasillos no estaban llenos de gente.

‒Adiós, te quiero ‒dijo, alejándose.

‒Adiós, yo igual ‒exclamé.

Seguido de eso, caminé rápidamente hasta el salón de coro, y entré algo nerviosa, sintiendo como si todos me miraban, pero en realidad no era nada de eso. Solo era Rachel quien me miraba. Evité sus ojos, dejé mi mochila sobre la silla en la que me encontraba y me acerqué a ella, aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

‒ ¿Lista? ‒me preguntó, sonriéndome entusiasmada.

‒ Eso creo ‒dije, con las piernas hechas jalea.

‒ ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Estás más que lista! ‒dijo, sin enojarse, pero sorprendida. Miré hacia otro lado, frunciendo mis labios, preocupada. Rachel entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó un poco más a mí‒ Un momento…

‒ ¿Qué? ‒pregunté, asustada.

‒Estás nerviosísima ‒dijo, sonriendo quedamente.

‒Lo sé… no sé por qué, pero…

‒Espérame un segundo ‒se levantó de su lugar, y caminó hasta mi silla, para llevársela arrastrando hasta el lado de la suya.

‒ ¿Por qué…? ‒empecé yo, pero me interrumpió.

‒Te sentarás conmigo hasta que nos presentemos ‒dijo, sonriéndome. Tan solo con esa sonrisa y esos ojos me logró tranquilizar de una sola vez. O por lo menos, mis piernas ya no temblaban como antes. Me senté junto a ella y le devolví una sonrisa dubitativa‒. Tranquila, somos las últimas en presentar.

Eso terminó por relajarme. Volví a respirar con regularidad, y me sonreí para mí misma. Todo iba a ir mejor de lo que pensaba.

A medida que los chicos iban presentando, Rachel me decía que comenzaba a dudar si es que eso era competencia. Claro, hasta que llegamos al dueto de Kurt y Santana. Eso sí que lo era.

Me tomé unos segundos para preocuparme, hasta que Rachel cubrió mi mano con la suya.

‒Quieta, Quinn, confío en ti. Te dije que es la canción perfecta, no hay duda de eso ‒susurró cerca de mi oído, provocándome un escalofrío‒. Lo haremos tan bien que aunque tengan que elegir entre nuestra canción o nosotras interpretando otra, elegirán ambas opciones.

‒Si es contigo, pues no hay duda ‒susurré, y ambas sonreímos.

Haber escuchado la presentación de Blaine y Mercedes ni siquiera nos asustó. De hecho, haber escuchado rapear a Blaine fue como cuando el señor Schue rapeaba ‒sin ofender‒.

Y entonces…

‒Rachel, Quinn, ya pueden comenzar a prepararse ‒dijo el señor Schue acercándose a nosotros‒. Tienen cinco minutos, ya vuelvo ‒y salió por la puerta de su despacho.

El nerviosismo volvió a mí. No como antes, pero sí me temblaban las manos.

‒ ¿Nerviosa otra vez? ‒preguntó Rachel, que tomaba sitio al lado del piano, para hacer ejercicios de respiración y tomar la nota clave.

‒Un poco ‒dije, cuando llegué con mi silla hasta dejarla cerca del piano.

‒Tranquila, Quinn, te saldrá genial. Nos saldrá estupendo ‒me dijo, y me guiñó un ojo y creí morir.

Fui a buscar la guitarra acústica que ocuparía y me la colgué al cuello. Fue cuando Brittany y Sam se me atravesaron en el camino, justo cuando el señor Schue había llegado.

‒ ¡Q! ‒exclamaron ambos.

‒Respira ‒me dijo Brittany‒ respira profundo y piensa en otra cosa.

‒ ¿Y en qué más voy a pensar si tengo a Rachel haciendo de las suyas a mi lado? ‒dije, en un tono preocupado.

‒Piensa… en los patos del Central Park ‒dijo Britt.

‒Y… recuerda, puedes tocar el principio como se te antoje, después me tiendes la guitarra a mí, te estaré esperando junto a la batería ‒dijo Sam.

‒Gra…

‒OK, chicas, ¿todo listo? ‒preguntó el señor Schue, y tomó asiento entre los chicos. Me acerqué a la banda, para tocar junto a ellos, y Rachel se volvió para mirarme interrogante. Le asentí con la cabeza, y ella hizo lo mismo, pero mirando al profesor‒ Cuando quieran ‒sonrió.

Miré hacia los demás, y Mike y Santana me miraban haciendo gestos de apoyo algo chistosos que me ayudaron a relajarme. Respiré lo más profundo que pude.

‒El principio es acústico, después de la primera estrofa comienzan a tocar ‒le dije al guitarrista rubio, y este asintió.

Me aclaré la garganta, mirando al piso. Me concentré, y empecé a tocar los primeros acordes, y a cantar las primeras estrofas.

Rachel se encontraba sentada encima del piano, con una sonrisa expectante, mirándome fijamente.

_**Here's the thing**__**  
**__**we started out friends**__**  
**__**it was cool, but it was all pretend**__**  
**__**yeah, yeah**_

_**Since you been gone**_

La guitarra eléctrica hizo un chicharreo suave y la banda comenzó a tocar. Mientras cantaba y tocaba la guitarra me iba acercando lentamente hacia Rachel, y puse mi pie derecho encima de la silla, esta vez alzando mi cabeza y mirándola a ella.

_**You're dedicated, you took the time**__**  
**__**wasn't long 'til I called you mine**__**  
**__**yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**since you been gone**_

Sam apareció por un lado y le tendí la guitarra. Con el mismo pie que tenía puesto en la silla, la hice a un lado, tirándola. (A la silla, no a Rachel).

_**R: And all you'd ever hear me say**__**  
**__**is how I picture me with you**_

Rachel cantó con coquetería esta parte, y jugueteó tocando con su dedo índice mi hoyuelo de la mejilla izquierda. No puede evitar sonrojarme.

_**Q: **__**that's all you'd ever hear me say**__**  
**__**R**__**‒**__**Q: But since you been gone**_

Tiré de la mano de Rachel para ayudarla a bajarse del piano y para que quedara a casi mi misma altura.

_**R: I can breathe for the first time**__**  
**__**I'm so moving on**__**  
**__**yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**Q: thanks to you**__**  
**__**R: now I get what I want**__**  
**__**R**__**‒**__**Q: Since you been gone**_

Rachel se separó un momento de mi lado y se acercó mirando a la audiencia que teníamos en esos momentos. Por mientras yo me iba acercando a las mesas que se encontraban a un rincón de la sala. Me subí a una de ellas, moviéndome al son de la música.

_**You had your chance; you blew it**__**  
**__**out of sight, out of mind**_

Finn miró al piso, extrañado, sintiendo como si esas estrofas estuvieran hechas para él.

_**Shut your mouth I just can't take it**__**  
**__**again, and again, and again, and again…**_

La guitarra líder comenzó a hacer el solo correspondiente, mientras Rachel iba al lugar en donde yo me encontraba, aplaudiendo, y yo le tendía la mano para ayudarla a subir. Los chicos también comenzaron a aplaudir.

_**R: Since you been gone **_

_**Q: (since you been gone)**__**  
**__**R: I can breathe for the first time**__**  
**__**I'm so moving on**__**  
**__**yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**thanks to you **_

_**Q: (thanks to you)**_

Saltamos juntas de la mesa, tomadas de la mano, y luego nos transportamos lentamente hasta quedar justo en el centro del salón.

_**R**__**‒**__**Q: now I get, I get what I want**__**  
**__**I can breathe for the first time**__**  
**__**I'm so moving on**__**  
**__**yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**R: thanks to you **_

_**Q: (thanks to you), **_

_**R: now I get**_

_**Q: (I get) **__**  
**__**R: you should know **_

_**Q: (you should know)**_

Sin proponérnoslo, y como por arte de magia, comenzamos a acercarnos más de lo acordado.

_**R: that I get**__**  
**__**R**__**‒**__** Q: I get what I want**__**  
**__**since you been gone**__**  
**__**since you been gone**__**  
**__**since you been gone…**_

Y el último verso concluyó con nosotras ‒y nuestras caras, por sobre todo‒ a tan solo cinco centímetros de distancia, y con sonrisas bobas atravesando nuestras caras. Ambas nos sonrojamos, inevitablemente.

Fue entonces cuando los aplausos se hicieron sonar, pero… estuvieron de más.

¿Qué importaba más?

Ya ni siquiera me importaba perder o ganar, nada se comparaba con tenerla a CINCO centímetros de distancia, con una sonrisa igual que la mía, y… Y ese brillo distinto que hallé en sus ojos al mirarla. Su mirada, exactamente un segundo después de terminar el último verso, fue completamente distinta a todas las miradas que me había dado todo este tiempo.

Era más parecida a las miradas que nos dábamos en primer año de secundaria, como la primera vez que nos vimos.

* * *

_Yo estaba arreglando las cosas en mi casillero. Era el segundo día de clases._

_A tan solo unos siete casilleros del mío, se encontraba una atareada morena de baja estatura, que, por lo que pude divisar, dejaba su bolso en el piso mientras ponía un par de prendas dentro y unos libros a otro lado._

_No había nadie más en los pasillos, ya todos habían salido de clases, o eso era lo que yo creía. Eran pasadas las tres y cuarto de la tarde. _

_La chica se encontraba frustrada y murmurando cosas como "Una diva no puede vivir con tan solo un casillero" y cosas que más allá de desagradarme, me entraron en gracia, y me hicieron aguantarme la risa._

"_Merezco algo mejor que ochenta centímetros de lata" volvió a quejarse, en un tono algo altanero._

_De seguro era todo un show esa chica, como para estar diciendo esa clase de tonterías que de verdad, me estaban haciendo reír. Dejé las últimas cosas en mi casillero, y al escuchar un último murmullo de parte de ella, no resistí y solté una carcajada un tanto estruendosa. No solía reírme así nunca. Ya ni siquiera recordaba qué había dicho la morena, yo simplemente me partía de la risa mientras afirmaba mi frente en mi brazo, que estaba apoyado sobre mi casillero._

_Al separarme, me encontré con la morena mirándome fijamente, con el entrecejo un tanto fruncido. Se acercó decidida hacia mí. Era unos diez centímetros más baja que yo._

"_Disculpa, ¿qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?" preguntó._

"_No hay culpa si tú eres la que se sintió llamada de atención" dije, algo risueña._

_Su entrecejo se distendió._

"_OK, quién sea quien eres, ¿me puedes decir por qué te estabas riendo de mí? Quiero decir, no soy tonta y estoy segura de que no te has reído por algo más por que hace unos segundos me mirabas, y te sonreíste sin más cuando dije que los casilleros eran demasiado angostos. Y creo que sería mucho la coincidencia el hecho de que justo cuando terminé de murmurar te hayas puesto a reír como demente. Y soy la única chica que se encuentra en el pasillo" dijo, muy rápidamente. La miré algo confundida. Le sonreí._

"_¿Esta sonrisa responde a tus preguntas?" le pregunté. La chica sonrió escondiendo sus labios, mirando al piso. Esa era una sonrisa tímida._

"_¿Por qué te reías de mí?" me preguntó, tímidamente._

"_Porque suenas como Honey Boo Boo cuando hablas" dije, riendo._

"_¿También ves el programa?" preguntó, curiosa._

"_Sí, es imposible no verlo" dije riendo._

_Estuvimos en silencio unos segundos. Y por esos ojos grandes y oscuros que tenía y que poco a poco me comenzaban a cautivar, me atreví a preguntarle su nombre._

"_¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntamos las dos, al mismo tiempo. Ambas reímos, y esta vez yo hablé primero._

"_Quinn Fabray" dije, tendiéndole la mano._

"_Rachel Berry" respondió, tomando la mía. Sentí una especie de corriente extraña, que no me molestó._

"_Lindo nombre" susurré, mirándola algo embobada. Como no perderse en esos ojos oscuros, que chispeaban pasión con tan solo una mirada._

_De pronto, uno de mis libros cayó de mi bolso, casi encima de los pies de Rachel Berry._

"_Ah, lo siento" dije, agachándome para recogerlo._

"_¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas?" preguntó, interesada en lo que leía._

"_Es mi libro favorito" dije, orgullosa._

"_Mis papás me lo leyeron hasta los diez años" dijo, sonriéndome, mostrándome sus dientes._

"_Mi abuelo también lo hacía" dije._

"_¿Y qué haces aquí hasta tan tarde?" preguntó._

"_Me tomo mi tiempo. No tengo apuro. Además, mi mejor amiga y su entrenadora me estaban ofreciendo entrar a las animadoras, pero… rechacé la oferta, no es para nada mi estilo" dije._

"_Qué bueno. Las animadoras suelen ser un poco…" comenzó a decir, con algo de desagrado._

"_¿Antipáticas?" completé._

"_Sí, verás, ellas y los del equipo de futbol americano son bastante…" alguien la interrumpió. Era la voz de un chico. El chico, alto, robusto, como un mastodonte, se aproximó a nosotras amenazadoramente, con dos vasos con un contenido que no tenía idea de lo que era, pero que dudaba que él se bebería. Se le notaba en los ojos, que eran azules, pero eran como hielo._

"_¿Qué hace una perdedora en la escuela a esta hora si no es para entrenar?" exclamó. Rachel no alcanzó ni a decir ni pío, y fue entonces cuando el contenido de uno de los vasos explotó directo en su cara. De inmediato me enfadé._

"_Oye, ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales, estúpido? ¡A una chica no se le trata así!" dije, amenazadoramente, soltando mi bolso, queriéndolo enfrentar._

"_Nueva, ¿no?" preguntó él, con una sonrisa sarcástica._

"_Dave…" empezó a decir Rachel, con algo de temor._

"_Déjame enseñarte cómo funciona todo aquí en McKinley High" dijo. Fue entonces cuando sentí como si una ola me tomara de los pies y me revolcara en la arena. Claro que solo en mi cara y en mi camiseta._

_El chico desapareció de inmediato._

"_Oh, por Dios" dije, ahogada._

"_Eso era lo que intentaba decirte" dijo, acercándose a mí, con la mitad de la cara limpia. Me lamí los labios mientras ella quitaba de mis ojos lo que quedaba de ese slushie._

"_¿Y así es todos los días?" pregunté, perturbada._

"_Depende del clima" dijo ella, haciéndome reír. Cuando por fin logré abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron los suyos. Rachel me miraba con una sonrisa encantadora "Vamos, tengo una camiseta que te puede servir"_

"_Oh, no, no te quiero incomodar, de todas formas ya me voy a casa" dije, nerviosa._

"_Me niego a que te niegues" dijo, haciéndome reír "Te lo mereces por haber intentado defenderme"_

"_Ah, ¿sí?" pregunté, y sentí que tomaba mi mano._

"_Por supuesto, Quinn"_

_Dijo mi nombre. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para seguirla._

* * *

‒Eso ha sido excelente, chicas, las felicito ‒el señor Schue interrumpió nuestro momento de hablar por los ojos, levantándose, para darnos un empujoncito y hacer que nos separáramos.

Maldición. Rachel meneó su cabeza rápidamente, y su mirada cambió a una algo vergonzosa. Nos separamos rápidamente y yo tomé mi silla, y me fui a sentar al lado de Santana, que me esperaba con sorpresa en sus ojos. Todos expresaban sorpresa con sus ojos.

‒ ¿Qué ha sido eso? ‒preguntó en un tono de asombro.

‒Y encima me lo preguntas a mí ‒susurré.

No pasaron más de dos minutos desde que el señor Schue hablaba de algo a lo que no le di importancia, y luego todos nos fuimos, cada uno por su lado.

Fui la última en salir del salón, y luego caminé lentamente hasta mi casillero, dejando los libros de ese día y tomando el de matemáticas, ya que tenía un examen al día siguiente.

Me eché la mochila al hombro, y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando sentí una mano con una textura suave sobre la mía. La reconocible mano de Rachel.

‒Nos salió genial, Q ‒dijo ella, y al voltearme me encontré con ella, mirándome, alegre.

‒Ah… lo sé ‒dije, un tanto nerviosa. Al parecer no quería soltarme la mano‒ Nos salió genial porque tú lo hiciste genial.

‒No, Quinn ‒ahí iba de nuevo. La forma en que decía mi nombre hacía que me vinieran corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. ¿Melanie? ¿Dónde estás?

‒ ¿No?

‒Nos salió genial porque lo hicimos juntas ‒dijo, y me dio una sonrisa. Una sonrisa parecida a la que me dio la primera vez que nos conocimos. Y una mirada profunda, que me quería decir algo, pero no lo lograba del todo.

‒Tal vez…

‒Sí lo es ‒decretó Rachel.

Aún no soltaba mi mano. No me incomodaba.

‒Ahora… considero que como premio anticipado, deberíamos ir a tomar helado vegano, como la otra vez ‒dijo, sonriente.

‒ ¿Tú crees?

‒Si a Melinda no le molesta… ‒dijo, ladeando su cabeza.

‒Es Melanie ‒dije. Y sonreí, conteniendo una risa.

‒Como sea.

‒No le molesta.

‒Genial ‒susurró.

‒ ¿Merezco este premio?

‒Te lo mereces por haber hecho dos cosas al mismo tiempo, y haberlas hecho increíble y sin equivocarte.

‒Ah, ¿sí?

‒Por supuesto, Quinn.

Dijo mi nombre. De nuevo.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba para seguirla.

_Por haber hecho dos cosas al mismo tiempo, y haberlas hecho increíble y sin equivocarte._

_Cogerme la mano mientras cantabas, y hacer que las mariposas reaparecieran._

* * *

**Así que... un nuevo capítulo del fic (: prometí que ahora comenzarían a ser más movidos los capítulos, así que espero que les haya gustado. Quinn va avanzando sin siquiera darse cuenta, ¿eh?**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y el review de Alex -A-, te pasaste por el apoyo, y créeme, no dejaré esta historia así como así, si es que me llego a aburrir, prefiero darle un final digno, pero la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas como para dejarme estar y no plantear la historia como se debe.**

**Los reviews mala onda, pues... están de más, he explicado ya que soy nueva en esto, y son ideas que llevo desde hace mucho tiempo y que quería rescatar en algo que no fuera original como suele ser con todo lo que escribo. No se sorprendan si me vuelvo una novelista dramática. No prometo nada pero se que no me convertiré en Stephenie Meyer. Se los juro XD**

**Dejen reviews para echarle ganas, que se vienen buenas cosas.**


End file.
